Diary of a Royal Footstool
by maybeillbebaldo
Summary: It's officially been a week since I began my life of forced servitude. If you had told me my occupation in life would be footstool to a lumbering fire-breathing turtle, I would have laughed until my sides split. The truth of the matter is that is exactly the turn my life took. Before I became ottoman for Bowser- King of the Koopas, I was just a regular 12 year old boy living in PA.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone... This story is more of a backstory to another Super Mario story I'm working on. It's more to introduce a character... Unfortunately this is proving to be more difficult to write than I thought it would be... I'm still working on Day 4... Ugh... So I'll try to write as often as I can but it maybe a while in between posts... Sorry if you decide you love it right off the bat... Please enjoy and any feedback good or bad is welcome..._

_Disclaimer... I don't own King Bowser Koopa, Paratroopa, or anyone in the world of Super Mario. All characters are owned/licensed through Nintendo... I think..._

Day 1-

All started on an unseasonably warm February 14th. Ugh! Valentine's Day! I wore a light sweatshirt with a "T" shirt underneath, jeans, and a pair of sneakers and finally worked up the nerve to slip a card into Betty Whitman's locker. How was I suppose to know she started going out with the captain of the football team, Jerry Atkins, after 1st period?

Jerry decided to let me know during 4th period in a whisper just audible enough over his cracking knuckles.

"Betty's mine," he said throwing my Valentine back in my face. He added trying to scare me, "I'll teach you for hitting on my girl after school."

When the final bell rang, I rushed home as fast as I could but as I cut through the park I ran into a wall of people.

"Fight! Fight! Fight," they all chanted forming a circle around me cutting off my retreat. At the center of the mob, I found Jerry talking to his football buddies and knew this fight was unavoidable.

"So you think you can hit on my girl," Jerry smirked taking off his letterman jacket.

I tried apologizing. "I'm sorry Jerry. I didn't know you were going out with Betty."

"Excuses," Jerry laughed. He ran at me pulling his arm back. I didn't even have a chance to take off my backpack.

Ducking and dodging I managed to avoid his swings until there was an opening. I countered his attack with a rabbit punch to his nose. It drew blood instantly and made the jock stagger back in a daze.

After Jerry's fists dropped, I followed up with a left hook. "Thanks, mom," I whispered thinking to the boxing lessons she forced me to take when I was seven. Luckily, I kept up with the training since the accident.

Landing in his teammates' arms a collective silence settled over the crowd. The quiet allowed Jerry's command to be audible all the way to the back of the mob.

"Get him," Jerry ordered.

Suddenly the entire football squad descended upon me. I wish I could say I put up a good fight but I was only able to knock the wind from two of them. They pummeled me giving me a black eye, fat lip, and a dozen body bruises before knocking me to the ground.

Curling into the fetal position, I endured kick upon kick and stomp upon stomp. Thank goodness I didn't have time to remove my schoolbag. It protected my spine like a turtle's shell. When the kicks slowly died down, I surveyed the crowd finding a gap in their circle.

Without wasting a moment, I dove through the opening feeling several ribs break from swift kicks while my body dangled defenseless at full extension. I did my best to ignore the pain and powered past my assailants running onto a construction site.

Glancing behind me, I saw that I was a good distance from Jerry and his crew. I decided it would be best to hide somewhere. When I rounded a bend, I spotted a green pipe large enough and wide enough for me to hide in without being seen.

Protruding from the ground, I crawled into the seemingly bottomless cylindrical tube bracing my hands and feet against the walls to prevent myself from falling deeper into the shaft.

"I could have sworn he turned this way," I heard Jerry say as the group sounded like they all came to a stop. "Fan out and see if he's hiding."

Closing my eyes as footsteps approached the pipe, the adrenaline from the day's events begun wearing off despite my rapidly beating heart. It caused my muscles to tremble in pain from the day's stress. I knew I would not be able to maintain my position much longer. My sneaker squeaked as it started sliding along the shaft.

"Did you hear that," Jerry said walking closer toward the pipe. "Sounded like it came from over here."

Both my legs gave way and I found myself freefalling. As I started to scream, my voice was drowned out by a weird sound that I really cannot begin to describe. When I emerged from the pipe into daylight, my freefall continued and my eyes filled with terror as I fell hundreds of feet toward the ground.

Focused on the rapidly approaching scenery, a twist of fate sent a blue shelled flying turtle directly into the path of my descent. My face struck the shell knocking me out.

When I finally came to, I found my arms and legs bound while being carried over the blue shelled reptile's shoulder. I think… Do turtle's have shoulders?

Realizing that we were walking instead of flying, my head studied the wingless shell. It was really the only part of the reptile I could see. But every now and then I saw a little 4 or 5 inch yellow tail wag from underneath the shell. Its movement made me chuckle and wince a little.

"You're awake," the turtle said coldly sounding masculine.

"Yes. Thank you for saving my life," I responded. The reptile fell silent so my eyes returned to his shell. "What happened to your wings?"

The turtle paused a moment before answering. "I lost them when your block head hit me."

"When I hit you," I whispered before asking, "Are you okay," in a concerned tone. I don't think the reptile expected my sincerity. I decided to add, "We fell an awfully long way" trying to cover up his embarrassment.

The turtle remained silent until a couple of my teardrops splashed against his shell. "I'd cry too if I was going to be thrown at my king's feet."

"No, it's that," I tried wiping my eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

That was another statement the reptile wasn't expecting and it finally elicited a response from it. "A scrawny maggot like you hurt me?" The creature laughed before explaining what happened. "After your hard head hit my shell stealing my wings, your hand hooked inside my collar.  
"On our way to the ground, we just happened to land in a small tornado. It cushioned our impact enough that I only had the wind knocked out of me."

"Wow, turtles are tough," I commented.

"I am not a turtle. I am a paratroopa," he corrected. "And we are tough. Allot tougher than humans. I cannot believe the damage my shell did to you."

I sighed recalling Jerry and his goons. "You didn't cause my injuries. I had them before I ran into you. Either way," I smiled lifting my head. "Thank you for saving me," I said seeing nothing but desert in every direction.

The reptile went silent again. I couldn't figure out if he went quiet because he didn't want to talk or if he was uncomfortable with all the "thank yous". I decided I'd continue talking until I was told to stop.

I know I'm his prisoner since my appendages were tied together and that I should be trying to get away but it was a giant bipedal talking turtle. Wouldn't you want it to keep talking too?

"How long was I knocked out?"

"About 4 hours," he answered.

"Have you been carrying me the whole time," I asked. The turtle simply responded with an "Mm hmm" sound. "Thank you," I said as a reflex. "I really am lucky I met you. You've already saved me so many times today."

"Don't thank me" he replied adding, "Your fortune has not changed just yet. It's only been postponed. Your life is still in jeopardy."

My eyes fell upon the ropes bounding my arms. "Are you going to eat me?"

"Me? No," the paratroopa laughed. "As of now you are my prisoner and will be brought before my king. Depending on his mood, there is a real possibility he'll eat you."

"Is he as cool as you are," I asked making the reptile laugh even more.

"Flattery isn't going to get you nowhere," he responded making me chuckle. Pain shot from my cracked ribs, I tried ignoring it as the turtle continued excitedly, "But he is a lot cooler than me."

A whole race of talking bipedal turtles with a king, how cool is that? I decided regardless of what happens I must meet his king. Trembling with anticipation caused pain to shoot through my entire body and made me wince.

"I know these are going to sound like empty words but could you put me down and cut my leg restraints? I promise I won't run," I asked as genuinely as I could; preparing my argument for the answer I was expecting.

"No," the paratroopa answered flatly.

"You've been carrying me for a while and thought you could take a break," I tried making my case. "If you're worried about me running away, I promise I won't.  
"Some of my ribs are broken so I wouldn't be able to outrun you and physically you're much stronger than me so there is no way I could fight you and win."

The turtle seemed to consider it a minute before responding. "It's not that I don't believe you, human," his arm squeezed around my torso. Luckily I was still wearing my backpack. It dulled but didn't eliminate the pain so I winced and cried out a little before his arm relaxed. "We have around another twenty miles to reach the desert's border before nightfall and your injuries are too severe for you to keep up with on your own.  
"Once we find a place to camp, I'll think about untying your legs when we reach the jungle. So enjoy the ride and take the time to rest up; it maybe the last time you get to take it easy."

"So… You believe me," I said smiling.

"I didn't say that," the paratroopa tried backpedaling.

"Thank you," I laughed wincing.

"No more talking," he ordered trying to sound gruff.

I complied. I didn't want to ruin the level of trust between us. Albeit it was a low level of trust but it was something.


	2. Chapter 2

Night 1-

We reached the edge where desert met jungle just before nightfall. The turtle laid me down against a couple of large rocks. He was being surprisingly gentle to someone he considered a prisoner.

I finally got to see the paratroopa face to face and he looked even cooler than I thought. He was around 6 feet tall standing on two legs in blue colored shoes. Yellowish scales toned his exposed legs, arms, and head. Each appendage escaped from a different hole in his blue shell. His face extended into a beak that hooked like a bottle opener.

"We'll camp here tonight," he started toward the jungle. "I'll get some firewood. You stay there." He pointed one of his four fingers where I was laying.

"Is there anything I can do to help," I asked a little afraid of being left alone.

"Just stay there," he repeated disappearing into the brush when I nodded my agreement.

I couldn't explain it but a weird feeling of being watched fell over me. My eyes focused on the tree line but I couldn't see anything except a giant red and white mushroom top peaking above several bushes. "Yuck mushrooms," I said when my stomach growled.

Moving and squirming, I somehow managed to shift my backpack in front of me. It reminded me of my internal pains and took extra effort to open the small top pouch where I kept a pack of peanut butter crackers.

I, also, wrestled open a side pocket that housed the rolled hooded sweatshirt I used in case I got caught in the rain without an umbrella. It was riddled with wrinkles but it was the only added layer of protection I had. If I recall my studies correctly, the desert's temperature should drop dramatically once the sunsets.

Suddenly I remembered that turtles were coldblooded and freezing temperatures could freeze the reptile itself assuming the same rules apply to this world. I considered his push to reach the deserts edge and his search for firewood concluding that he may need the sweatshirt more than me tonight.

He returned carrying a bundle of wood and a small mushroom with a brown and white spotted cap. He smirked setting the wood in a pile after seeing I hadn't moved.

"You're still here," he sounded a little surprised. "I'd have thought for sure you'd have tried to make a run for it."

"I promised I wouldn't run," I answered as he lit the fire. "Besides I want to meet your king."

The reptile shot me a disbelieving glance that disappeared when he saw the conviction in my eyes. A grin spread the length of his face, "You are a strange human. Not many people go willingly to my king's palace." He broke the mushroom in half. "I'm glad you're my prisoner."

"Yeah well," I laughed, "I figured this would be the only time I'd ever get to meet royalty. Hopefully, I can make a good impression."

"Me too," the paratroopa said without thinking. He saw my smile and looked away in embarrassment. "Here eat this." The reptile handed me half of the mushroom.

I took it reluctantly. "Yuck," I said making a face.

"Just eat it," the turtle laughed then tried turning it into a cough. "Mushrooms have special abilities here. A whole one would probably heal all your injuries but this was the only one I could find. It'll only heal some injuries since it's only half."

"What about the one over there," I motioned toward the bushes but the giant mushroom top was gone.

"What?"

"I could have sworn there was a mushroom in those bushes," I returned my attention to the turtle munching on his half. "Never mind. Thank you for the food."

I bit into the bitter tasting fungus and made a face that made the paratroopa laugh choking on his meal. It wasn't very good but I managed to eat my entire half. The reptile was right. I felt my ribs beginning to mend. I took two crackers from my package and held the others toward him.

"What's that," he asked suspiciously.

"Peanut butter crackers," I answered, "I had some in my backpack."

"How come you're giving me so many," he asked dumping the remaining crackers in his hand.

I smiled eating mine. "You're bigger and stronger than me. As my captor, it's only fair you get the majority share."

He sniffed one before eating it. A smile spread across his beak and he ate all the others at once. "What did you do to me," he mumbled as the peanut butter stuck to his upper lip.

"Sorry that's a side effect of peanut butter," I laughed as I worked to free the condiment from the roof of my mouth as well.

"Sleep time," he ordered looking into the now star filled sky. "I'll take the first watch. We'll leave at daybreak."

"I'll take the first watch," I volunteered and went immediately into my reasoning. "It'll be easier for you to recapture me if I runaway if you're more refreshed. Besides with the excitement of today, I don't know if I could fall asleep even if I tried."

The turtle thought about it before agreeing and fell asleep almost instantly. I kept my eyes fixated on the jungle as I couldn't seem to shake this feeling of being watched. A couple times I thought I heard twigs snap and saw animal eyes flicker thanks to the fire's light.

Just as I figured, the reptile began shivering. He must have chosen this spot to camp because he thought he would be close enough to the jungle for warmth but far enough to protect against predators. I removed the hooded sweatshirt after crawling to the sleeping animal.

"I think you need this more than me," I whispered draping the warmed garment over the resting turtle. I returned to my position by the fire and continued my vigil into the jungle brush.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks... and yes I am a Koopa fan. My favorite version of the King is the all green bald headed one with the yellow spikes & teeth from the Old Super Mario Cartoon Series but I still am a fan of the newer one... He's my picks at Mario Tennis and Smash Bros. I wish there were more collectible figures of King Koopa though. I mean like who made Donkey Kong so dang popular... Am I right... :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Mushroom Kingdom peoples or land. Those characters and places are owned by Nintendo. _

Day 2-

Started with the paratroopa sitting up just before dawn. Staring at his covered body, the turtle turned seeing me blowing into my cupped hands in front of the smoldering fire pit.

"You're still here," he said in surprise.

"Yep," I answered breathing into my hands again.

"But you would have had the whole night's head start," he looked a little upset.

"I promised I wouldn't run."

The reptile paused a moment before speaking. "Why did you give me your cloth?"

"You were shivering last night. I was worried that you may freeze to death since you're coldblooded so I draped my sweatshirt over you to provide you a little more warmth," I responded with a smile. "I had the fire to keep me warm." I breathed into my hands again.

"How come you didn't wake me?"

"I'm too new to this world. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to let you rest through the night," I answered. The turtle surprised me by walking over and lowering his beak to my leg restraints. In a quick motion, the tip severed the rope freeing my legs. "Thank you."

"We have a long walk ahead of us," the reptile ordered returning my sweatshirt.

Accepting my sweatshirt back, "I'm sorry. I haven't asked your name," I said. "It's been bothering me all night."

"You've earned some respect but not enough to break that rule," the paratroopa answered. "Prisoners and captors are not allowed to learn each other's names until the king decrees.  
"I can get in allot of trouble just talking to you."

I thought a moment. "Makes sense. It would prevent a friendship or mix feelings from forming," I replied rolling my sweatshirt back into my backpack's side pouch. "I'll do my best not to get you in trouble sir."

The paratroopa remained silent but his eyes conveyed "Thank you" and perhaps a hint of sorrow. I could be mistaken but maybe a friendship has already started. It's definitely more than prisoner and captor.

I volunteered to walk ahead of the turtle into the jungle. I rationalized that I should go first to test the terrain for traps and pitfalls. Also, it would prevent me from lagging behind or disappearing from his line of sight.

My captor laughed and agreed. He even added, "Get a move on maggot" in a humorous tone while we walked. It was funny. I laughed anyway.

Going several miles, we came across a red mushroom cap crying sunk halfway in some mud. The reptile used some rope hidden within his shell to pull the fungus from the waist deep pool. I had to rub my eyes when I saw it had arms and legs. Thinking back to the previous night, its head was the same mushroom top hidden among the bushes.

"Are you okay," I asked the trembling mushroom after the paratroopa tied it to me turning us into some kind of chain gang.

"No! I'm being kidnapped," the mushroom whined. "Doomed to a life of pain and slavery, I'll never see my family again."

"Quiet," the reptile ordered in a firm tone. It wasn't mean. It was meant just to assert who's in charge.

The mushroom kept falling down or trying to escape slowing our pace. I guess as a fellow prison I should have tried getting away or maybe attempted to fight for my freedom too but truthfully his antics were getting on my nerves.

Besides really wanting to meet the king, my captor wasn't so bad I thought. I liked his company anyway and I guess I'm still in awe of this land. I'm too ignorant to be afraid of my predicament.

I saw the mushroom smirk when we came across a red robed figure laying a couple feet from a large tree. Something made me uneasy when the paratroopa approached the still body. I broke my promise, "I don't like this. It feels like a trap."

I drew the attention of both the mushroom and the turtle. The mushroom shot me such a look of contempt that I knew it was a trap. "I think you should leave it alone, sir."

The turtle studied me a moment. I dodged his gaze in an attempt to appear submissive. The fungus next to me turned back toward the turtle and smiled when the reptile cautiously shook the robed figured.

Suddenly the sounds of a rope releasing rapidly through a pulley echoed the jungle and a net filled with rocks fell atop the paratroopa's head. As if a reflex, the turtle's head and appendages retracted into his shell.

"About time guys," the mushroom yelled to a 4 foot tall bipedal wolf, a 6 foot bipedal horse, and the little robed figure wearing a white mask all stood before us.

"Free them, Bain," the horse ordered.

"Roger, Ed," the wolf ran over using a claw from its pawed hand to cut the rope bounding me and the mushroom. "Are you alright," Bain started but stopped when I ran over to the turtle. "Are you alright, Jimmy" the wolf turned to the fungus.

"Yeah, thanks Bain," he responded.

I pressed my ear to the shell and exhaled a sigh of relief when I heard the rhythmic breathing inside.

"What's your name friend," the horse asked me.

"Tom," I replied looking at them.

"You're free now friend. Come with us," the horse extended his hand.

"Thank you but I'm going to stay here until he wakes up," I answered pressing my hand lightly on the shell.

"What," they all exclaimed in unison.

My head shifted to each one of them before responding, "I promised him I wouldn't runaway." I smiled "He's going to let me meet his king."

"But King Koopa's a terrible monster," the mushroom yelled.

"Jimmy's right," the horse added with the red figure and wolf nodding behind him. "He'll either eat you or make you a slave."

I shrugged. "I don't care." It was a lie. I didn't really want to be eaten. "I think this is just one of those things a person has to do.  
"Besides," I looked at the turtle shell "I'm not going to break my promise."

"I think I know how you can keep your promise without becoming a slave," Jimmy said as he turned to the robed figured. "Simon, grab my sword."

The figure responded with a nod and disappeared behind the large tree trunk. When he reappeared, the little person carried a sword a little longer than himself. It was a plain sword that didn't look metal.

"Wait? What are you doing," I asked when Simon handed the blade to Jimmy.

Approaching me and the turtle "If we kill the koopa troopa, you won't break your promise," Jimmy responded. He lifted the sword over his head swinging downward.

"No," I yelled grabbing the mushroom's arm stopping the blade's descent. "I won't let you hurt him."

"What are you doing? If we kill him there will be one less member in King Koopa's army," the mushroom fumed.

"He's already knocked out and you're free," I shot back. "If you want to be free, I won't stop you from running but I won't let you kill him."

Two sets of arms pulled me from Jimmy. The wolf and horse held my arms behind my back. I could tell they weren't particularly strong. I just needed them to let their guard down.

The fungus looked angrily at me. "How could you side with a monster like Koopa?"

"I don't know him. I'm new to this world," I said feeling the wolf's grip lighten. "I haven't chosen a side but," my eyes wondered to the shell and reaffirmed, "I won't let you kill him."

"Then there is only one choice. We kill both of you," the mushroom pointed his sword at me then at the turtle. "Who's first?"

His friends were not expecting the fungus's conclusion and both of their grips virtually disappeared. Noticing Jimmy wasn't holding his sword very tightly I closed my eyes and swung my right arm with the wolf into the mushroom causing him to drop the sword.

My momentum continued the punch into the horse's abdomen. His grip released fully allowing me to immediately assume a boxer's stance. I didn't expect the wolf to recover so quickly that his claws cut into my back just under my backpack.

My guard dropped and Ed kicked me with a hind leg so hard that I thought my chest was going to cave in. Their teamwork though was out of sync and when the horse kicked again I sidestepped causing the stray ward kick to strike Bain in the face. The wolf crashed into Jimmy again.

My guard dropped again as I spent a second too long admiring the result. Ed's kick struck my ribs. I think he broke all of them in my left side. I couldn't dwell on the pain, however, as the horse swung a leg toward my head.

Breaking my left arm blocking, I countered using as much power as I could with a right hook that connected clearly breaking the horse's lower jaw. It caused all of them to gasp providing a window to escape. Picking up the sword, I started pushing the turtle's shell and ran away from my supposed heroes.

"After them! We can't let them get away," Jimmy yelled somewhere behind us.

I noticed the landscape began sloping downward. "I'm sorry, sir," I whispered as I hopped atop the shell and rode it like a bobsled down a mountainside. Using the sword and shifting my bodyweight in a haphazard way of steering, we bounced off trees and rocks.

I got a mouthful of leaves passing through some bushes when a cloud of dust kicked up around me. At one point, we even did a loop-d-loop grinding against the inside of a hollowed log. I wanted to stop but before I knew it we launched off a slanted tree high into the air.

When I looked down, I saw that we were soaring over a large canyon with a river raging below and that we weren't going to make it across. I gripped tightly to the paratroopa's shell. During our descent, our momentum slowed dramatically. I peeked behind me and saw some kind of raccoon tail whirling causing us to fall gently.

Suddenly the rodent's tail stopped rotating and we fell twenty feet like a rock into the river below. After an eternity underwater, the shell raised us to the surface holding us afloat like a life preserver.

I let the current drag us down stream, while I paddled exhausted toward the far shore. My energy renewed when the turtle's head, arms, and legs exited the shell. Pulling the unconscious reptile onto a small sandbank under a cliff's edge, I heard the voices of my rescuers echo off the canyon walls.

"We can't let them getaway."

"But Jimmy, they fell off the cliff and are being carried by the river," Bain said.

"And Ed's hurt. We should go home," the voice must have belonged to Simon. It was the first time I heard him speak.

"I want my sword back," Jimmy answered. "Follow me. I know where we can cut them off."

I turned to the unconscious reptile sighing. "I don't think I can carry us out of here. I'll do my best to protect us until you're awake." Turning to the river, I couldn't help wonder where the raccoon went. Poor thing must have been swept away.

Removing the rolled sweatshirt, I cut the sleeves off splitting them into tops and bottoms. I wrapped one piece around my broken arm pulling as tightly as I could. Next I soaked the remaining pieces draping one across the turtle's forehead. I had no idea whether it helped or not but it's always what they do in the cartoons I watched.

Dumping the contents of my bag's largest pouch, a 2000 page textbook and several dampened notebooks fell out. Unfortunately, I didn't have anything other than some soggy paper to eat since we shared the crackers on the first night.

"Hang in there buddy," I said to the resting turtle. "I'll see if I can find some food."

I put the bag over my shoulder and lifted the sword. It wasn't a metal blade but it was still sharp. I thought the hilt felt kind of like a fried chicken leg.

Climbing a small hill, I did my best ignoring the pain in my chest and ribs. I gathered wood, an applely looking thing (I think), and "YUCK" three mushrooms. I was about to eat one when I realized they didn't look like the brown one the paratroopa gave to me last night. These mushrooms were red, green, and purple capped. I figured it would be best to wait until the turtle woke up before eating one.

I returned to our little cove finding my friend still sleeping. I managed to start a fire and hung the sweatshirt on a stick by its hood. After it felt warm and dry, I covered the reptile's body as best as I could.

I stood guard again through the night just in case those rescuers arrived. Luckily they never did.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3-

Started with excitement, as my reptilian friend rose with the sun. He still looked worn out but at least he was alive and awake.

I staggered over to the paratroopa carrying the sword and backpack. "How are you doing, sir," I asked wincing from the pain in my chest, ribs, and arm.

"You're still here," the turtle sounded in a daze. He added after I nodded, "Where's the other one?"

"His friends saved him," I decided the turtle didn't need to know everything just yet.

He studied my fresh cuts and scrapes, "You didn't go with him?"

"I promised I wouldn't runaway," I shifted the backpack holding my breath between shots of pain. "Are any of these okay to eat," I opened the pouch revealing the assortment of fungi and the apple.

"The red mushroom will heal you almost entirely. The green one and apple will give you energy," the turtle answered. "The purple one is poisonous."

I tossed the purple mushroom into the river then yawned. "Would it be alright if we split the red mushroom and I have the apple? I hate mushrooms."

The reptile nodded hesitating when I gave him the hilt end of the sword. It looked as if he was going to cry. "When did you get this?"

"From the mushroom guy," I answered accepting half of the red mushroom. It tasted a little better than the brownish one but it was still difficult to swallow. However I felt the healing effects begin almost instantly as my breathing eased.

"What happened after I was hit on the head," the turtle asked eating his half of mushroom. I recanted the events from the horse, wolf, and robed figure (which the reptile informed me was a Shy Guy) appearance. The fight that ensued after choosing to stay with my captor instead of going with them.  
"You chose to remain a prisoner over freedom," he said disbelievingly.

"Yeah well I promised I wouldn't run," I stated biting into my apple. "And I really want to meet your king. Meeting the leader of a whole nation of talking turtles would be so cool," I said blushing behind a smile.  
"Plus," I looked him in the eye, "I couldn't leave you there all alone. You saved my life and I owed you. Friends don't abandon friends when they're hurt."

I instantly clamped my hand over my mouth realizing I could get him and me in trouble if anyone heard. I decided to continue telling him what happened omitting the part of the mushroom wanting to kill us both.

"I grabbed the mushroom's sword then rode you like a sled off the cliff into the river and we've been here ever since," I finished.

"You rode me," he asked.

Nodding I looked off to the side trying to explain or justify my actions. "Ah yeah. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know what else to do. Forgive me sir."

"Loki," the turtle replied.

"Sir," I questioned.

"My name is Loki," he elaborated. "And using me to get away was ingenious. What is your name?"

We must be friends if he broke his king's law. "My name's Tom," I answered willing to face the consequences together.

"Tom? Yuck," Loki said making a face.

"Well it's my name," I couldn't help laugh. "I'm sorry I don't have a more exotic name like you." After we finished eating our magic apple and green mushroom, I held my hands out toward him.

"What are you doing," Loki asked surprised.

"I don't want you getting in trouble Loki," I answered. "I am your prisoner after all."

The turtle raised one of his fingers as if to scratch his chin. "I figured we could hold off until we got closer to the castle," Loki said staring at the sky. "But we had better get moving."

We walked the jungle as friends talking the whole way which really passed the time. Loki told me about the different lands that comprised the Mushroom Kingdom.

There were 8 of them overall and we were heading to the Darklands. He explained very few travelers venture willingly into the territory due to its ruler King Bowser Koopa and the terrible stories associated with him.

"Though most of the stories are true," Loki added sheepishly. "But King Koopa really is a great ruler beloved by everyone in the Darklands."

The turtle went on to tell me that the king is so strong that he carved the actual castle inside an active volcano himself. Even then I couldn't suppress my amazement and "That's so cool" slipped pass my mouth.

"I saw you get teary eyed when I handed you the sword," I said making Loki lift the sword. "It's not a normal sword, is it?"

"No, it isn't," Loki stared at the blade. "This is a sharpened rib bone from a drybones."

"Drybones," I asked.

He sighed leading into his explanation. "They're koopa troopas reanimated after they die. Drybones become caught in an endless cycle of living death. No matter how many times they are defeated, they'll reform."

"That's sad," I said, "Is there no chance at peace?"

"No, the cycle never ends," Loki continued. "The worst part is that you lose your memories. It's my greatest fear. Losing yourself and everyone important to you."

I stared at Loki before answering. "Mine is being alone even when I'm in a crowd. I've been left all alone once and I hated it."

Loki looked at me but voices floated from the other side of the bushes interrupting whatever he wanted to say.

"Keep up maggots. The king awaits," one of the voices commanded.

"That's Kol," Loki said. "He's a lieutenant in the ground pound division."

I held my arms toward Loki. He shot me a questioning look. "Safety in numbers. Besides I don't want you getting in trouble. I'm still your prisoner after all, sir." Loki nodded his understanding and reluctantly bound my hands together.

I offered a reassuring smile, "How do I look?"

"Like a person who's had the stuffing knocked out of him," Loki answered.

"Good," My half of the mushroom must have healed all my internal injuries then. "Tell them you did it after I made you lose your wings," my eyes shifted to his shell. "I am sorry about that."

"It's no big deal. I'm not," Loki motioned me toward the oncoming troop.

There were four bipedal turtles just like Loki except they all had green shells and their leader wore a white helmet and white gauntlets. The reptiles surrounded the four rescuers from the day before.

"Hey yo Loki," the leader greeted.

"Afternoon Lieutenant Kol," Loki responded. "Are you heading to Bowser's Keep?"

"Yep," the turtle thumbed over his shoulder. "Found this lot running through the jungle. They got in a fight with something but won't say what."

Loki's eyes went from a broken arm mushroom, to a black and blue eyed wolf, and a bulging jawed horse. Only the Shy Guy appeared uninjured. The turtle's head turned with a satisfied smirk toward me. I slowly diverted my eyes.

"Would it be alright if I tag along with you," Loki asked.

"A human," Kol said before nodding his approval. "Just tie him on the end." We heard Kol gasp when we passed him. "Loki! What happened to your wings?"

Tying me to Jimmy, Loki responded, "This block head took them."

"Well I'm glad to see you didn't let him get away with it," Kol's own satisfying smile greased his face.

"He looked worse but I gave him half a mushroom just so I wouldn't have to carry him," Loki answered. "Luckily they'll grow back after some R&R."

"I'm sure Bowser will give you as much time as you need especially since you caught a human," Kol smiled menacingly.

I did my best to avoid his glare though it was difficult considering he was another talking turtle. "Let's go insects," Kol tugged the rope so hard that I thought my wrist would snap again.

During our prison march, my head turned on a swivel trying to absorb the scenery of plants and animals. Kol asked Loki where he got the sword. My reptilian friend explained he found it while trekking with me through the jungle. Nobody in the march spoke about the meeting by the tree.

After Kol seemed satisfied at the explanation, Loki dropped back to within a foot of me and Jimmy. All of a sudden, the fungus started walking into my side.

"This is all your fault," the mushroom whispered.

"My fault," I whispered back.

"If you had let me kill him when I had the chance, we wouldn't all be captured right now," Jimmy said in a harder whisper.

I saw Loki looking back at us from the corner of his eye. "I told you I wasn't leaving him. You were caught because you didn't go home after you were freed."

"But now we're all going to be killed," the mushroom's voice began to rise.

"I'm sorry for you and your friends but I'm where I want to be," I answered catching Loki's eye mist over.

Jimmy shot me a cold glare unable to control the volume of his voice. "I will never forgive you."

"No talking," Loki yanked the mushroom's tether hard enough to pull him, Bain, and Simon to the ground. Somehow me and the horse remained on our feet.

Kol and the other turtles broke into laughter while Loki and I made eye contact each exchanging a silent "Thank you." After walking another hundred miles or so, Kol decided to set up camp for the night. He assigned me to stand watch.

"I'll stand guard tonight," Loki volunteered making Kol gasp. "I already had my prisoner stand guard the last two nights. He'll be no good traveling without sleep."

Kol studied his blue shell buddy then turned to me. I dodged his gaze but couldn't help glancing their way. After a minute, Kol agreed. I positioned my backpack as a pillow and laid about three feet from the other prisoners.

Jimmy and his friends fell asleep instantly. They must have been worn out from their ordeal and the other guards fell into sleep right behind them. I could hear Loki and Kol talking some distance away.

"What's going on Loki?"

"What?"

"You're pampering your prisoner," Kol said. "You're too soft."

I felt both their eyes fall on me. "I know but he's not a normal prisoner." Kol must have looked at Loki strangely. "He wants to meet King Koopa."

"What?"

"Yeah, he hasn't even tried running away and even protected me from the group you have," Loki laughed. "He's been polite and has thanked me repeatedly. I've grown to like him."

"Really, not once and he did that to them," Kol asked. There wasn't an audible response before Kol continued. "I'm beginning to like him myself but why does he want to meet the king?"

I heard Loki say with a chuckle. "He thinks we're cool," Loki paused then added "Talking turtles" I think I heard Kol's jaw hit the ground. A sigh passed Loki's lips, "I hope Bowser doesn't eat him."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that if we show him the other prisoners first," Kol answered. "Listen Loki. I'll keep this between us but report everything to King Koopa as soon as we get to his keep."

"Thanks, Kol," Loki said.

"You look like you've been through a lot too. Why don't you get some rest too," Kol suggested. "I'll stand guard the rest of tonight."

"Okay," Loki yawned. "Thanks, Kol."

Feeling the turtle's shell press gently against my back, I allowed sleep to take me with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you everyone for the kind words so far on this story. I hope I can keep it interesting..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own King Bowser Koopa (oh wait that's a lie... I owe a Bowser figure I got from Barnes & Knobles? I'm too lazy to double check) But I don't own the rights to King Koopa, Paratroopas, or any of the other characters... They're own by Nintendo... I'm pretty sure... but I'm too lazy to confirm it..._

Day 4-

I awoke with Loki gently shaking me. "Time to get up maggot," Loki grinned. "Today's the day you get to meet the king."

"Yes sir," I answered hurrying to my feet. My chain jolted the other prisoners awake. Jimmy growled shooting me a dirty look.

"Eager little maggots aint they," Kol roared with laughter. I couldn't help blushing. I scrambled to my feet thinking I was the last one up not the first. "Rejoice worms for your journey ends today."

After walking through another 50 miles of jungle, we emerged at the start of a large stone grey city.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Welcome to the Darklands," Loki directed at me while appearing beside me. The comment only elicited groans from the other prisoners.

My eyes studied the many stone homes and the different species living within them. There were numerous turtles in a variety of colored shells. They ranged from green, red, yellow, and of course blue. Several shells had wings and others were hanging from ropes resembling clothes lines.

"Koopa Troopas and Paratroopas," Loki informed following my line of sight. "We compose the majority of Darklandians and," he added when I took a double take at a head with feet "They're Goombas."

Murmurs rose from the growing crowd as we paraded through the street. "What are you looking at human?"

"More prisoners for his majesty," another voice said.

"Heh, heh," a goomba laughed. "Fresh meat!"

That comment made the other prisoners cry out in fear but not me. I know I was supposed to be afraid. My life as I knew it was over and my head yelled at me_._ '_You're doomed_' and '_You're going to die_' but for whatever reason my body wasn't trembling, my heart wasn't racing, and my breathing remained calm and collected.

"They're Boos," Loki continued the tour identifying a couple floating balls.

I could barely contain my excitement and wanted to ask questions but held my tongue in fear of getting Loki in trouble. I noticed the temperature rose dramatically as we crossed the town.

After going another 50 miles, I found out why when a large castle carved into the side of a volcano appeared on the opposite side of a four mile long stone bridge.

"Wow," I gaped awestruck with so much childlike wonder it made Loki and even Kol start chuckling. I flushed with embarrassment when I saw the two exchange glances. Diverting my eyes downward, I saw a river of lava flowing beneath the bridge.

"Now's our chance, run," Jimmy yelled making the other prisoners moved in a panicked unison but they fell when our tether snapped since I wasn't moving with them.

The green shelled lieutenant smirked in my direction before ordering us across the bridge. We passed under an enormous gate that slammed shut behind us. The other prisoners jumped out of their skins while I did everything I could to suppress my laughter. Jimmy wasn't amused.

"Why are you laughing? Now it's for real," Jimmy raged with tears streaming. "We're trapped!"

"Sorry. I just think they shut it for dramatic effect," I answered trying not to smile but failing miserably at it.

"I can't believe you're enjoying this," Jimmy growled as we walked across the courtyard. "I'll kill you before this is over."

I ignored the mushroom noticing another series of homes along the courtyard as we approached the castle doors. Loki saw my head twist trying to keep a stone sculptor of an alligator-face shelled creature in my field of vision.

"That's a replica of his majesty," Loki informed. "Pictures and statues of his excellence run throughout the castle."

"King Koopa is full of himself," Jimmy whispered audible enough for everyone to hear but before the guards could react I pretended to trip pulling the mushroom to the ground.

"Sorry sir," I said to Loki scrabbling to my feet. The blue shell turtle nodded and lead us into the castle.

Staring in awe as the castle's insides ranged over 40 feet high and ran deep enough to fit half of the city outside. Even the other prisoners gasped at the keep's impressiveness.

The koopa troopas led us along an endless red carpet that branched out into every subsequent corridor. I studied as much detail of every picture, painting, or statue we passed as I could. It was difficult since there was a new image every 10 feet.

As we walked I had a chance to look inside a few open doors and saw sitting rooms, a kitchen, and 4 massive dining rooms. You know the kind rich people have that you need binoculars to see the closest person to you. I wondered how hard it would be to hear the people sitting at the two ends of the table.

We passed many people that looked more like servants than slaves to me anyway. All of them looked at us… No… Not us… Me? They all looked at me with the same level of resentment Jimmy's been using.

Kol paused the group when we reached a dead end. At least that's what I thought until I saw the wall start shifting. My head tilted toward an open door with a large turtle like creature with a rounded head.

It was a brownish orange reptile whose size and girth was triple that of Kol's and Loki's combine. The creature had large claws on the tip of its claw-like hands and feet.

It began doing pushups revealing spikes protruding from his shell. "Cool" slipped from my mouth drawing the turtle's attention. We locked eyes. I knew I should look away but I couldn't. Studying his features, I noticed his head was a bit too large for its body and half of its face was gray instead of the brownish orange that covered the rest of it.

Neither of us turned away, maybe it was a power thing but it didn't feel like it. I couldn't turn away because I wanted to go talk to it. I'm not sure why it wouldn't turn its head. Maybe it was the power thingy or maybe it just didn't know what to do.

I slowly raised my bound hand to offer a wave when Loki pulled the rope hard moving me forward. I looked at the turtle disbelievingly then quickly apologized. "Sorry sir."

"You were holding up the line," he shot back as cruelly as he could.

"Sorry sir," I apologized again shifting my eyes downward after I realized the wall had finished moving revealing a long corridor.

Jimmy whispered snidely, "Are you still where you want to be?"

I ignored the fungus and turned back toward the door before we started moving again. Loki appeared beside me again. He had an apologetic look in his eyes. I wish I could talk openly to him.

Kol led our group into an enormous throne room as cavernous as the foyer. Lining the prisoners before an empty chair, the koopa troopas chained each one of us to the floor. Bain, Ed, Simon, and Jimmy lowered their heads and broke into tears.

My brain told me to at least mimic their actions but I couldn't help myself. I turned my head left and right seeing beautiful stained glass images of the king. The glow from the lava pit outside projected the design onto the ceiling disrupted by elegant chandeliers spaced proportionately apart. Their crystals sparkled rainbows reflecting the stain glass light.

Loki nudged my arm then motioned toward the kneeling guards and prisoners. I copied their position then faced the throne where smoke billowed from behind it. The grayish black smoke completely swallowed the chair.

When it finally dissipated my mouth involuntarily smiled so widely my cheeks puffed making my eyes nearly bulge from their sockets. I saw Loki smirk triumphantly from the corner of my eye. Blushing I tried erasing my stupid grin by averting my eyes but I couldn't look away for long and felt the smile reappear each time I glanced upward. Finally I gave up and just watch the new king before me.

Occupying the throne while my head tilted upward, my eyes first fell upon two massive sized yellow scaled feet that were two and a half feet wide each with three 6 inch toes tipped by 4 inch long white claws. As my eyes shifted up the massive feet, they registered knees and thighs as thick as redwood tree trunks that extended from a sandy yellow under shell.

Normally the under shell on quad legged turtles are soft but his was rippled resembling the rock hard abs of bodybuilders. If the shell was removable like the ones I had seen in the streets then perhaps the shell molded to his abdomen accenting his features like wet T-shirts do.

Continuing the imprint of my king in my mind's eye, I chuckled seeing that he wore a spike dog collar reminding me of the gothic kids at school. He, also, wore spiked armlets and spiked bracelets on both arms that were as thick as tree branches. Three fingers and a thumb housed 4 inch long claws of their own rapped impatiently against the armrest of the chair.

My eyes finally trained on his green face hiding behind an enormous sand colored closed muzzle. Red bushy eyebrows masked red eyes and spiky red hair hid curved white horns easily 10 inches long.

I blushed when I saw the superior look of amusement staring back at me. I realized the silence in the room and impatient rapping of the fingers were because of me. I should have looked away in fear but I couldn't. I was transfixed.

"Impressed bug," the king directed at me in a narcissistic tone revealing rows of sharp pearl white teeth. "Are you impressed by your new master's appearance?"

"Yes, my lord," I smiled excitedly.

My reaction must have been unexpected, well to everyone except Loki, because everyone including the king seemed surprised by it. The king lingered on me a whole minute stroking his chin. "As you should be, maggot," he finally responded full of arrogance.

'_Don't laugh_' my brain told me and I tried containing it as a silent chuckle but once the air escaped my parting lips I entered into a fit of laughter. Apparently it was another unexpected response as I realized only I found his arrogance humorous. Nobody else shared in my enjoyment not even the guards well maybe the king did. I swear I saw a satisfactory look in his eyes.

"Forgive my ignorance your highness," I bowed trying to suppress the remnants of the joke. "I am new to your land," I lifted my eyes. "I apologize for the disrespect I've just displayed."

The king studied me for another minute stroking his chin. Huh… Do turtles have chins? "You're a strange prisoner," he smirked. "You're not acting like a person whose life has just ended, freedoms been lost."

I remained silent but didn't break eye contact. Well I guess "couldn't" is a more appropriate word. He seemed confused and I didn't want to risk increasing it making him angry.

The turtle rose from his throne and turned his whole body sideways toward the other prisoners. Child like wonder swelled my eyes again registering the back of his shell. It was green with massive spikes spaced evenly running the length of the reptile's back.

At the bottom of the shell, a short but massive tail tipped with two large spikes swayed slightly when he walked. Perhaps it works like a counter weight so the king could maintain his balance. Maybe even for all Koopas, recalling Loki's tail sway when he was carrying me.

I took his continued pause as a sign to speak. "Again, I am new to your land your majesty." I drew his gaze, "I simply do not know to be afraid."

"That maybe true," the king said considering while turning to the other trembling prisoners. "You're friends seem to understand."

"Friends," Jimmy gasped in a whisper.

"But how fearless are you? Kamek," the jumbo sized turtle bellowed.

Almost instantly a new turtle appeared in a cloud of smoke beside King Koopa. He resembled a witch or a wizard dressing in a blue robe that would have covered him from head to toe if not for layering atop brown boots. He, also, wore a blue pointed hat, and thick lenses set in black framed glasses.

"Yes, Lord Bowser," the wizard surveyed the prisoners reminding me a gremlin. He made a face when his eyes fell upon me. Probably because I stared back at him; he was a wizard turtle after all. It's still pretty cool. "A sorry lot if you ask me."

"Perhaps. Trust spell," Bowser ordered.

Sighing "As you command," Kamek pulled a wand out of thin air. Cool. While brandishing it, a glowing light emerged from the tip striking each prisoner. "Ready sire."

"Let's see the level of your ignorance," King Koopa said directing his words at me. "Do you trust your life in your new master's hands?"

The other prisoners turned away and the guards ran as far away from us as possible including Loki. I responded confidently "Completely."

"We'll see," the king said with a smug look on his face. He took a deep breath then exhaled a massive inferno directly at the prisoners. The mushroom, horse, wolf, and shy guy each coward in fear and panic.

To say that I wasn't afraid would be a lie. I mean it was a wall of fire coming toward me. Who wouldn't be scared? My head told me to pull away and ordered my body to run but I was tethered in place so there was nowhere to run too.

This was a trust exercise. I willed my body to stand its ground and willed my eyes to remain open when the fire hit. It swirled all around me. I felt the heat generated by the flame but it didn't burn or even blister my skin.

Gazing in awe as the fire danced before my eyes, it changed into different images, exploded and burned different colors. I reached my bound hands toward an animal that took shape in the flame. It pulled away every time I stretched for it. My stupid brain told me to stop trying to touch it but a different fire fueled my desire. It said damn the consequences you have to hold it in your hand.

Suddenly when I thought I had finally caught the animal, the flame world around me vanished and I found myself back in King Koopa's court. He was laughing in the direction of the other prisoners. All four of them screamed as if they were being burned alive even though there was no fire around them. It left me wondering if I had imaged everything.

King Koopa's laughter stopped abruptly when his eyes fell upon me. It was either a very good or very bad sign. The rest of his court fell silent when they realized the king was no longer laughing. I grew a little nervous looking around the room. Spotting a half smiling Loki, my confidence returned and I smiled excitedly at the king.

"Interesting," the large reptile stroked his chin. "Kamek, how many prisoners have come through the Trust test unscathed?"

"None sire," Kamek answered.

"Interesting," King Koopa went back into his thoughts. Both of them stared at me.

Kamek broke the stare, "Why are you smiling insect?"

"That was awesome," I blurted out excitedly. My head turned toward King Koopa. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen. Thank you, your highness."

"Insolent worm! Your life is over," Kamek growl. "Aren't you afraid?"

Say '_Yes_' my head commanded but my mouth had its own mind. "No," I answered. '_Stop talking_' my brain ordered but my mouth refused to listen. "My king is a giant fire breathing talking turtle! He's too cool!"

"King Koopa isn't cool," Kamek grumbled. "He is a notorious leader known for his ruthlessness and ruling with an iron claw. His name is to be feared and instill panic."

"I apologize," I bowed my head at the floor. "I'm new to this world." I looked at the king whose eyes seemed trained on me. "But to me. King Koopa is the coolest creature alive!"

Kamek raised his wand. "I'll install the proper fear into you-," the robed turtle gasped when King Koopa stopped the wand's descent.

"Enough," Bowser said.

"But sire," Kamek responded as if in shock. "The human needs to learn respect." I watched the robed reptile fall silent from a menacing glance given by the king. The look implied "You dare question me!"

King Koopa rose from his throne. "It's not every day that we receive such an eager little bug," Bowser paused a moment looking at me again. "I haven't decided if I like it yet." The king turned to his robed viceroy, "And for the record. I am cool."

I let out a half laugh before I could swallow all of it. King Koopa seemed amused by my reaction but Kamek wasn't. He shot me another look of such disdain that I knew he would never like me. That's alright though. I really only wanted to meet the king anyway. Hopefully I've made a good enough impression not to be eaten.

King Koopa's attention shifted to the other prisoners whom all lay in heaps on the castle floor. Their once screams of pain had transformed into gentle sobbing. "Most prisoners look like your friends before they become slaves or lunch," he said.

I laughed again seeing the king smirking again. I wonder why nobody else laughs at his jokes. However, I was jarred back to reality by an angry voice.

"Friends," Jimmy boiled with rage rising from his knees finding his voice. "Don't go lumping us with him." The fungus's tone turned ice cold. "He is not our friend!"

"Seems to be a feisty one," Kamek mused to Bowser. The king appeared annoyed by the mushroom's interruption.

Tears streamed Jimmy's face as he continued, "He's the reason we're here. He's the reason we've been caught." The mushroom shouted directing his words at me but his eyes went beyond me. "Why…  
"Why!? We wouldn't have been in this mess if you had let me kill him when he was knocked out," Jimmy cried.

The comment sent shock through the court. I did my best to block Jimmy's line of sight to Loki. The mushroom's rant continued, "But no! Instead you stole my sword after breaking my arm, Ed's jaw, and gave Bain a black eye defending your blue shelled monster!"

I felt the courts' eyes train on me and then at Loki. "Why? All so that you could meet the king," Jimmy finished.

Collective gasps rung throughout the hall, Damn you Jimmy! Truthfully I really wanted to see King Koopa's reaction when he found out. I wondered if it was one of shock or awe or indifference but now I'll never know because something told me not to take my eyes off of the fungus. Damn it Jimmy!

"You had your chance to run but you chased us and got caught. It's your own fault you are here," I answered sounding insincere.

"I'll kill you," Jimmy yelled at the top of his lungs trying to undo his restraints.

King Koopa bellowed with laughter making Jimmy calm down instantly. He drew both of our attention. He had settled back into his chair.

"It seems our little bugs are eager to begin the next test. Very well," Koopa snapped his claws like normal fingers. "Guards escort your prisoners to the coliseum.  
"Make sure they are ready by sundown. They are tonight's entertainment," the king ordered.

A cheer erupted from the court. "Loki, a word," King Koopa commanded after we were released from the floor. Kol and his ground pound squad led the way.

Navigating another red carpet, I attempted to absorb the layout of the castle since I'll be living here (albeit as a slave). I'm still going to need to know my way around. Right? But there were so many twists and turns I had to give up learning the labyrinth when my head started hurting. Besides without Loki around, Kol treated the whole group a little rougher.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi Guys... This might be the last Chapter for a little bit... I have days in my head... I'm just having trouble getting to them but don't worry I'm still trying to hammer it out... Thanks..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rites to any characters in the Darklands. King Koopa does maggots... Bwa ha ha ha w/ Nintendo's muscle._

Night 4-

Before entering the coliseum Kol separated the prisoners between the three other guards. Each one took either, Ed, Bain, and Simon into different entrances leaving Kol with me and Jimmy still bound together.

"We're waiting for Loki," Kol answered my silent question. I nodded waiting quietly.

Jimmy started fidgeting and slowly began panicking. He wanted to run, taking his chances trying to escape the castle, but I kept him in place. "Please let us go," the mushroom pleaded on deaf ears. "Please, I don't want to fight."

Kol ignored him. I wonder if this is a normal reaction. Probably I told myself. Truth is I didn't want to fight either. I know there was no guarantee that's what was going to happen but it was a logical conclusion. Especially since King Koopa implied it after Jimmy said he wanted to kill me. It was a coliseum after all.

I offered Jimmy a smile. "Look on the bright side. At least you'll get your chance to kill me," I saw Kol's head tilt to us.

"This isn't a joke," the mushroom yelled. "I don't want to die and you took my sword."

"I'm sure they'll have weapons in the arena," I answered. "Maybe they'll have a sword."

"This isn't a game," Jimmy cried. "Do you want to die?"

"Not really," I said truthfully. "But I knew that was a possibility when a chose to meet the king."

There was a pause before Kol surprised me. "Was it worth it," he asked. "Giving up everything to meet him?"

I didn't even hesitate. "Yes! He's the coolest person ever! Did you see him breathe fire? His claws and spikes were huge! And he was funny," I spoke with enthusiasm and childish wonder. "I'm glad I didn't runaway.  
"I hope I made a good enough impression not to be eaten," I ending with a laugh thinking of the king's pearl white teeth making even Kol chuckle.

"You are a fool and I will kill you," Jimmy raged attempting to punch me.

Kol pulled the mushroom's ropes jerking the fungus to the ground. "Save it for the arena."

"That's enough Lieutenant Kol," a voice commanded from inside a cloud of smoke just before Kamek appeared.

"M-Master Kamek," Kol stammered falling to a knee. I decided to copy suit.

The robed turtle shot me another look filled with even more disdain. "I'll escort the mushroom."

"S-Sir," Kol stuttered. Something in his voice suggested this was unusual.

"Loki is going to be a while and the king doesn't want to wait forever," Kamek looked as if he wanted to kill me himself. "Take the human and get him ready."

"Yes sir," Kol untied me from Jimmy and led me toward my own entrance.

Inside the waiting area, I concluded that everything in the Darklands or at least everywhere in the castle was made entirely out of stone. There weren't any weapons or decorations in this room other than a few stone replicas of King Koopa's image. The replicas did not do the king justice.

I sat on a stone bench in silence with my hands bound still wearing my backpack. I wanted to talk to Kol whom waited quietly against the wall by door. Loki flew in when the door opened.

"Master Loki, your wings," I said excitedly.

"I told you they'd grow back with a little R&R," Loki smirked then changed his tone realizing Kol was still in the room. "It's all most time. Why aren't you ready," he asked and added, "maggot?"

"I'm not ready," I questioned unsure.

The blue shelled turtle flew over to me and used his beak to cut my arm restraints. "We were waiting for you," Kol spoke from against the wall. "But now that you're here I'm going to get going."

"Thank you for keeping me company, Lieutenant Kol," I said sincerely when he got to the door.

"Listen," Kol replied. "Watch out for the mushroom" before disappearing through the door.

Loki gave me a questioning look. "He's with Master Kamek."

"Really? Huh," Loki mumbled. "So that's where he went."

"Is there something wrong Master Loki," I asked receiving another confused gaze. I added, "I got the impression it was unusual from Lieutenant Kol. Should I be concern Master Loki?"

"Listen, Tom, when we're alone you can just call me Loki," the turtle responded. "Friends don't call each other by titles."

I nearly broke into tears. I've finally made a friend since losing my family three years ago. "Thank you, Loki."

"And you should be concerned," Loki continued, "King Koopa likes to measure the strength of his prisoners before making them slaves."

"So this is a battle royal," I interrupted a little worried.

The turtle nodded. "To keep the battle fair, his majesty implemented a rule forbidding high ranking officials and officers from visiting the prisoners.  
"The rule was created to prevent anyone from influencing the outcome," Loki explained.

"I must have really rubbed Master Kamek the wrong way if he's willing to break his king's rule," I said a little more worried.

"You sure did," Loki smiled. "So far you have really impressed King Koopa and between you and me, Kamek's jealous."

I pointed at myself. "I've only just met the king. How could I have impressed him so much already?"

"It all started in the throne room obviously but after you left all his majesty did was ask me questions about you," Loki recanted his private "words" with King Koopa. "He must have asked me how I caught you a hundred times.  
"I told him everything except that we exchanged names," Loki bent forward continuing in a harsh whisper, "that's still our secret." Loki leaned back, "He couldn't believe that you didn't runaway not even once especially having so many chances.  
"Kamek thought it was a ploy to get close to the king and attack him. He thinks King Koopa should just eat you and be done with it," Loki laughed continuing, "But his highness ignored Kamek's interruptions.  
"I think the story of you protecting me impressed him the most and unlike me, your flattery helped sway his opinion. He seemed genuinely happy that you wanted to meet him," Loki finished.

A gong rang echoing the room. I took and released a deep breath. "It's time," Loki said looking at me. "Do you have any questions?"

"What are the rules," I asked.

"You'll be fighting the others until you all loose the will to fight or until King Koopa gets bored. Try and stay alive until it's over," Loki informed. His eyes traveled to my backpack, "The prisoners start with the clothes on their backs but weapons will be provided as the fight progresses.  
"I'll be in the stands rooting for you," Loki finished leading me into a corridor. "Do you have any other questions?"

"Yeah. Who should I go after first? The fast one," I thought of Bain's recovery. "The strong one," recalling Ed's kick, "Or the deadly one," picturing the bloodlust in Jimmy's eyes.

Loki chuckled drawing my attention as we neared the arena pit. He whispered in my ear. "You are the strong one." A smile creased my face until he added "I'd watch out for the quiet one" reminding me of Simon.

Emerging from the tunnel, we walked several feet before a gate slammed shut sealing off any chance of escape. I laughed recalling the gate closing after we finished crossing the bridge. A light pat on my back drew me back into the arena in time to watch Loki fly into the stands overhead. I immediately lost track of him as the stands were packed by thousands of koopa troopas, goombas, and various other Darklandians.

Scanning the spectators, I found King Koopa sitting in a decorated box along with seven smaller turtles. A few had blue hair. One wore sunglasses. Another one had a pink bow atop its head? Maybe it was a girl? The turtle I saw working out and a tiny one that looked like a miniature King Koopa crawling around the box avoiding a koopa troopa dressed in a maid's uniform. I wondered if that's his family…

The crowd erupted in cheers when the other prisoners emerged from separate openings. There was something odd about them and it took me a second to figure it out. Most of them were armed already!

In addition to Ed's powerful kicks, the horse carried a wooden spear. Bain cut silver streaks slashing through the air with elongated nails. Finally, Jimmy brandished his bone sword and his intent to kill me looked stronger than ever.

Ironically the little shy guy, Simon, acted as scared and surprised as I was. Taking a hard stare at him, I realized he was unarmed as well. Between us the only items we had were my backpack with a couple layers of books and the white mask hiding Simon's face offering us some protection… Maybe.

Kamek appeared in the king's box using his wand as a microphone. "Koopas and Goombas today we have a special match between members from the Mushroom Kingdom and a human."

The audience cheered and applauded anticipating the pending chaos. "Today's match will be three on two," Kamek told the crowd. I sighed knowing the teams already. "It'll be the horse, wolf, and mushroom versus the human and the shy guy."

The crowd continued applauding though the king seemed put off already. Maybe he didn't like the other three wielding weapons or the idea of group battles. Poor Simon trembled uncontrollably.

"Master Kamek," I moved toward the king's box and the shy guy. "They're all friends. You can put Simon on their team and I'll do my best against the four of them," I stopped beside Simon. He looked at me along with the king.

"Insolent worm," Kamek shot into his wand. "We wouldn't want this fight to end too quickly. Now back in line." Kamek fired an energy ball at me that I instinctively absorbed holding both forearms in front of my face. I slid back several feet but didn't fall down. The crowd roared.

Kamek continued his announcement, "For this fight there will be no additional weapons during the fight…"

'_Great_' I thought '_Kamek must really have it out for me._' My eyes found King Koopa and he seemed to be thinking along the same lines. He appeared already bored but he didn't say anything.

"It'll be alright," I turned to a trembling Simon. I sighed apologetically, "I'm sorry I got you in this mess. I promise I won't let them touch you." I know it was insensitive but I had to ask the little shy guy, "Do you have any skills fighting?"

"I can use a staff but I'll never be able to wrestle it away from Ed," Simon answered.

"Just stay behind me. I'll get you the staff," I ordered to which the little guy nodded.

"Fight," Kamek ordered.

Almost immediately Bain was on top of me. His speed was incredible but he swung wildly. Dodging left and right, I was able to get in my boxer's stance and then countered with a quick jab to his nose. It held enough force to stun him allowing me time to connect with an uppercut to his gut. When Bain hunched, I struck with a hook that followed the wolf to the ground.

Before I could catch my breath, Ed began his assault trying to stick me with the spear. I sidestepped his thrust and then would guard when he swung it like a Bo staff. Focused on Ed, I lost track of Jimmy and only avoided his attack thanks to Simon's warning. Caught between sword and spear, I worried knowing my limited movement would only work for so long until… I felt a cut form just above my hip.

I got a bit of a lucky break when Jimmy and Ed's uncoordinated attacks clashed against each other's weapons. Behind the fungus, I saw Bain struggling to stand and gather his bearings. I landed awkwardly and felt Jimmy's sword slashing down my right side. It wasn't deep but it slowed me down.

'_Good! At least they're not attacking Simon_' I thought until Jimmy raised his sword for another attack after Ed's spear tip grazed my left hip. Simon made some kind of battle cry and blindsided the fungus. They tumbled wrestling off to the side.

Ed dug his spear tip into the ground and went to pole vault toward me feet first. I heard footsteps coming from behind and remembered Bain. Concentrating as much strength into my fist as I could, I punched the wooden shaft just above the tip snapping it when Ed followed through with his vault.

The horse bypassed me and kicked Bain in the face again knocking the wolf out. Ed paused a moment to apologize to the wolf which gave me a chance to cold clock his jaw again. The horse fell in a heap releasing the broken spear.

Grabbing the now wooden stick, I ran over tossing the shaft at Simon who ended up a few feet from Jimmy after their wrestling match. As Simon and I circled the mushroom, Kamek's voice echoed the arena, "Four against one as you wished."

The cheering crowd fell silent and Simon just stared at me from behind his mask. I wonder if he was upset by the change. Heck, I guess everyone was upset by the sudden change in rules. I didn't give my former teammate a chance to think about it as I tackled him feeling my arm get cut. We landed by Ed and Bain both of whom looked worn out.

"Sorry Simon. Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah," he responded as we both rose facing an enraged mushroom. "Jimmy what were you doing?"

The fungus breathed heavily, "No, I must be the one who kills the human. When I kill him, I'll be freed."

'_The lies Kamek filled his head with_' I thought before shouting back, "You really think you'll be freed?"

Suddenly, something fell into the arena. It was the crawling turtle from King Koopa's private box. An ill advised plan formulated in Jimmy's eyes and he was closer. The mushroom ran at the child.

There wasn't any way I could get there first not without a boost. I spotted Ed and my own idea took shape. "Ed," I commanded his attention, "I need you to kick my butt toward the kid as hard as you can-," I barely finished before I was soaring like "Superman" through the air.

As I approached, I watched a blue shelled paratroopa descending toward the kid from the opposite direction. I somersaulted as I landed and reached the baby at the same time as Loki and Jimmy. Pain shot through my abdomen while blood leaked from where the bone sword pierced it.

"I told you I'd kill you," Jimmy smiled victoriously.

"And I told you," I clasped his arm with mine preventing the mushroom from retracting his blade. "I will not let you hurt him."

"You'd protect these monsters," Jimmy panicked unable to move.

I pulled my free hand back in a fist. "You're the only monster here," I followed through with so much force that Jimmy's face caved in where I punched. He crumpled to the ground leaving his sword in me screaming in such pain the entire crowd fell silent.

I turned to Loki and the kid. "How's the kid?"

"Just fine."

"Are you okay sir," I asked the turtle as he stood up holding the child.

"Yep," Loki answered.

I exhaled a sigh of relief. "I swore the sword went through me."

"It did," Jimmy could barely standup. He reached inside his mushroom canopy and pulled a jeweled knife. "I'll kill you," the mushroom ran at me. I turned to face him but fell to a knee.

Suddenly a wave of intense heat and fire passed between us. This fire was not an illusion. I felt my eye brows singe just from the heated air around it. After it dissipated, I found my king standing with his back to me. He occupied the space between me and Jimmy.

"This battle is over. You lost," the king spoke to Jimmy. "You are on latrine duty in the guard barracks. Take him away."

A group of green shelled koopa troopas disarmed the mushroom dragging him toward one of the tunnels. My head shifted in Simon's direction. As if reading my mind, the shy guy flashed me a "thumbs up" while he and Ed helped Bain to his feet.

"Could you do me a favor and pull this sword out Master Loki," I asked my friend after he turned the kid over to the maid. He looked at me in sheer terror and with good reason as I became aware of the enormity looming over me.

"Master Loki," King Koopa yelled facing me. He pulled the sword out in one motion causing me to collapse immediately. "He told you his name!"

"No, no, sir," I back pedaled trying to come up with a reason why I would know Loki's name. Of course, Kol! "I heard his name from another guard in passing and from you when we were leaving the throne room." I managed to shift body into genuflecting before the king. "Please forgive this slaves ignorance."

I held my breath staring at King Koopa's feet while he considered my explanation. I swallowed when I watched his toe claws dig into stone floor effortlessly. I was thinking to myself that I didn't want to be kicked when I suddenly found myself on my back.

My whole body winced when the king's foot pressed down atop of me. The pressure was tremendous and it was only a fraction of his weight. I was surprised at the warmth of his foot against my body. I wonder if it was because of the volcano or possibly because of his internal fire?

"Hmm," King Koopa muttered as he moved his foot around my torso. "Not bad. Squishy yet firm."

He removed his foot and stared at me expectantly. I wanted to stand as I felt my blood expand along the ground beneath me but I didn't dare move. I couldn't. Not without his permission especially since I already reduced myself to slave status. After a few minutes, he commanded, "Sit up."

I obeyed his order without hesitation. My body continued wincing in pain from the wounds earned today. The little cuts from the blades stung while heated air passed trapped in a constant draft into the hole in my abdomen.

My greatest pain came from where Ed kicked me. I think he broke my butt. I know it's at least been cracked (hehe). Seriously though pain rushed my body whenever I pressed my derriere against the ground.

The king must have noticed my discomfort because all of a sudden a golden mushroom dropped in front of me. I looked at King Koopa's face. He stared at me and said, "A gift."

I must have raised an eye brow because he continued, "For protecting my son and one of my soldiers. Eat it." I must have made another face when I picked it up. "What," the king asked annoyed.

My brain recalled the bitter flavor of the previous mushrooms and subconsciously turned my head toward the exit Jimmy had been taken. "I don't like mushrooms," I answered immediately regretting my comment when I remembered their healing effects. Hopefully I didn't insult my king's benevolence.

King Koopa's line of sight followed mine and he gradually erupted into belly laughter. Almost two minutes passed before he settled down, "Just eat it maggot," he ordered with a smile on his face.

I did as commanded relieved my king did not rescind his generosity. This mushroom was delicious tasting like a bacon cheeseburger. Its effects worked instantaneously as my wounds were fully healed before I finished eating it.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Good wasn't it," King Koopa responded with a hint of pride in his voice. "Golden mushrooms are very rare in the wild and are sought far and wide. They have the power to fully heal and restore a person's health after the first bite."

I was stunned. Why would the king give me, a slave, one of this world's treasures? I bowed my head respectfully and in a shocked tone I stammered, "T-Thank y-you sire, but you spoil this slave."

"I know and don't think you'll be receiving another one anytime soon," the reptile shot back.

"You're generosity knows no bounds, sire," I responded full of sincerity. "One was more than I deserved."

King Koopa entered another fit of laughter. "Loki! Where did you find this one?"

"The maggot fell out of the sky into my lap, my lord," Loki winked at me when King Koopa's eyes closed.

I wanted to join them but wasn't sure if it was appropriate though my subconscious must have offered a smile because it drew the attention of the king. "Find something amusing human?"

"Yes, my lord," I wanted to word it without using Loki's name again. "I find the air around you contagious."

The king laughed some more. "You talk weird slave?"

I waited for his laughter to subside before asking, "What would you have me do to please you my king?"

"Well my little slave, it just so happens that I am in need of a new footstool in my private chambers and I have decided that you will have to do," King Koopa said. Me? Alone with the king? How cool is that!

He must have seen the excitement in my face because he added, "You're a piece of furniture. I don't want to hear you speak or complain about how you miss your family."

"Yes, sire" I beamed. The first order would break on its own considering how openly the king and I have been talking already. I'll keep quiet but I'm pretty sure he's going to be the one breaking that rule.

His second command won't happen because I haven't had a family since the accident three years ago and I didn't like talking about it.

"And no whining about wanting to go home," the king said.

"But sire," I interrupted him as he was about to continue his rules. "I am home."

I caught the king off guard again. He paused a moment studying me. Loki did his best suppressing a laugh. King Koopa offered a smile. "Well said slave. Now tell me your name."

"T-," I opened then closed my mouth. I thought to myself. Do slaves have names? Then I saw it in his eyes. This was another test. "I don't have a name. I am just a footstool."

"That's right. I think you're going to become my favorite piece of furniture," King Koopa smiled. "Loki, escort my new footstool to my room.  
"Oh and you may keep this as a reward for bringing me such a unique piece."

Loki's eyes widen as he slowly accepted the bone sword from King Koopa. He stammered before bowing respectfully at his king's feet. "T- Thank you sire. Your generosity knows no bounds."

"It was better when he said it," King Koopa motioned toward me eliciting a laugh from me that I couldn't suppress.

"Yes, sire" Loki responded turning to me. "Come along maggot."

I tried muffling another laugh when I looked King Koopa in the eye. "I look forward to your arrival sire."

"As you should maggot," the king shot back. "I'll be along in a little bit."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the delay... I hope it's worth it..._

Night 4- Continues…

Following Loki from the coliseum, I noticed that most of the koopa troopas, goombas, and other peoples of the castle watched me closely. It was a mixture of respect, anger, hope, and despair.

"Rumors of your strength in the arena have swept the castle," Loki must have noticed too.

"Already," I asked adding, "Master Loki?"

"Yes, maggot," Loki laughed. "Rumors spread very quickly in the castle. They all want to find out how strong you really are."

My head studied their faces and saw the lust in their eyes confirming Loki's theory. "Will I have to fight them?"

"Maybe. If the king gets bored with you, but as of now you're his property," Loki grinned continuing his explanation. "Right now you're protected. No one will risk damaging a piece of King Koopa's property."

Loki's words were validated since everyone simply stared from their spots never motioning toward us. They all looked so much stronger than me though. I wondered if I'd even be able to fight back or defend myself against them.

Suddenly my mind recalled being under King Koopa's foot. I'm going to have to get stronger otherwise I may break under my king's weight! I don't know about here but back on Earth people stand on footstools.

"This is his majesty's room," Loki stopped in front of a large red metal door. "You're lucky Tom."

My head shot left and right down the deserted corridor. It seemed odd to be in a passage void of people. Come to think of it I don't recall seeing any other doors along this hallway either.

"Why am I lucky, Loki," I asked.

"Because nobody is allowed in the king's room not even his own kids," Loki answered smiling at me.

"R-Really," I stammered surprised.

He nodded still housing a smile. "I'd say you made a very good impression." A realization hit me. Loki noticed, "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "Loki, this is goodbye isn't it?"

"Why," Loki responded a little too quickly.

"Because I am a footstool," I answered a little depressed. "In my world footstools remain in one place."

"So," Loki sounded like he understood.

"As a footstool, there is a real possibility King Koopa won't let me leave his room," I sighed continuing, "And if he doesn't allow anyone in his room." I trailed off looking down.

Loki thought about a minute before offering his opinion. He smiled, "I doubt that." The turtle drew my attention. "I think after the impression you made and if you do a good job, you'll be the most powerful piece of furniture in the kingdom."

"Thank you, Master Loki," I joined his grin and extended my hand. "Goodbye until I see you again."

The reptile's head turned up and down the hall. Confirming we were alone, Loki grasped my hand and shook it. "Until next time," Loki smiled impishly, "Maggot."

We both broke into laughter waiting for King Koopa to arrive. "I know I'm a slave and my freedom's gone but I'm really glad I didn't run."

"Me too," Loki looked happily at me. "I'd be dead if you had." His tone turned sincere. "Thank you, Tom."

"It's no big deal. That's what friends do. They look out for each-," I suddenly lost my breath when Loki hugged me. Unsure of what I was allowed to do (I doubt slaves rarely get or give hugs to their captors), I returned his gesture. "Thank you, Loki."

"Your shell's ripped," Loki said releasing me.

"My shell," I questioned before realizing he meant my backpack. I took it off finding a slit from where Jimmy stabbed me. I opened the biggest pouch and stuck my hand through the front and the back of the bag.

Loki watched my hand disappear back into the bag. "Looks like that mushroom's blade did go through you."

"You're telling me," I responded pulling a hard cover textbook. The sword went through it as if it were only a single sheet. I knew it was really sharp for not being metal.

"Give it to me. I'll see if my wife can fix it," Loki offered.

My jaw hit the floor. "You're married!" The turtle nodded. "How come you didn't say anything before?"

Loki shrugged. "I wasn't allowed," he answered. "We weren't allowed to talk to each other remember."

"Oh yeah to prevent friendship or mixed feelings from forming," I recalled a previous conversation. I didn't want Loki to get in trouble so I returned my bag to my shoulder. He's being too nice.

"If it makes you feel better, I thought about telling ever since our third day together," Loki said.

I heard the sincerity in his voice and nodded. "Do you have any children?"

"Not yet. We've only recently got married but some day," Loki looked past me. "Look alive, maggot."

It was his signal that someone was coming down the hall. Judging by the lack of foot traffic during our time together, I assumed King Koopa was the one on approach. I turned and faced the direction of his majesty.

Accidentally a small burst of laughter escaped my lips. The king moved at a steady brisk pace reminding me of a speed walker. I continued my chuckle when King Koopa finally reached us.

"Hello my king," I powered through my chuckle.

"What's so funny footstool," King Koopa ordered.

'_Lie_' my brain told my head. '_Don't answer_' my head relayed to my mouth and tongue but those body parts lack of hearing didn't obey. "Your walk," I broke into laughter again.

"You find something comical about the way your new master walks," the king questioned in a serious tone that caused Loki's eyes to widen and his yellow scaled face go white.

I knew it was wrong but I just couldn't control myself. "You walk like me," I said. He continued looking questioningly at me. I laughed elaborating. "Like you're in a hurry but not really getting anywhere any faster."

"I am in a hurry. I'm anxious to tryout my new footstool," King Koopa answered excitedly. He coughed trying to hide his anticipation. "You're about to be underfoot.  
"Are you sure you should be making fun of your king's powerful walk," he asked in a menacing tone.

"Nope," I laughed. "And a powerful walk it is indeed. Did you know in my world it's considered an Olympic event? It's a race." The king squinted at me so I took it as a cue to continue talking. "I know right? Power walking and the winners get either a bronze, silver, or gold medal.  
"I bet you'd win if giant dragon turtles were allowed to compete. You rushed here all the way from the coliseum without breaking a sweat or getting winded," I sighed. "But alas my world doesn't have any beings as cool as you."

There was an unsettling quiet between the three of us. Suddenly King Koopa erupted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Loki finally seemed to relax as the color returned to his face.

"Loki, where did you find this one," the king calmed down only to break into more laughter. "That was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard and I heard of a Super Mario TV show."

"It's all true, sire," I said.

"I know. It's too absurd to be made up and I know your tell when you're lying," King Koopa smirked when his laughter finally subsided.

I smirked back wide eyed powering through my own chuckle. "Oh no."

King Koopa entered another laughing fit. I knew I'm supposed to be afraid here. I mean I am a slave after all but the air between us felt more like calamari. Or is it comradely?

Finally Loki broke his silence bowing humbly at King Koopa's feet when the king calmed down. "Sire, I request permission to repair this slave's shell."

"Shell," King Koopa questioned before his eyes fell upon my cut backpack. "Permission granted. Remove your shell footstool."

"M-my lord," I stammered removing the bag from my shoulder giving it to Loki. "You already spoil this slave too much."

My king smirked. "And don't you forget it," he said in a "that's right" tone.

"You're benevolence knows no bounds, my king," I bowed my head appreciatively.

Just like with Loki on our journey, I don't believe King Koopa's use to compliments or being thanked. He stood quietly a minute before saying, "Besides" he drew my attention to his eyes. Neither one of us broke away, "I don't want anything coming between my feet and your cushion."

I laughed immediately. King Koopa's so funny and cool. I'm really excited that I'm going to get to spend more time with him. I'm glad he didn't eat me.

"Loki that's all for tonight. You may go home," King Koopa ordered.

Loki bowed. "Thank you sire. Have a good night, my king."

"Good night and thank you, Master Loki," I said as he passed. It caused the turtle to halt in his tracks. I decided to take a chance using his name. I figured that King Koopa would either reprimand me or look the other way.

Loki's head slowly turned to the king and widen into a smile as his majesty's head stared at something in the sky.

"Good night, T-," Loki caught himself. The king may have looked the other way at a slave learning his captor's name but even I doubted he'd be leant with a captor learning a slave's name. Loki finished half choking, "Footstool."

I smiled watching Loki disappearing into the shadows of the endless corridor. My attention shifted to my king. Bouncing on my heels, King Koopa cocked his head in a questioning way.

I offered an enthusiastic smile but remained silent. The king just continued staring at me confused. I wanted to say something but I didn't know if I was allowed. To quote the king:

"I am a piece of furniture and he doesn't want to hear me speak or complain."

I mean for all I knew this was another test. Finally I couldn't take his silence anymore. "Sire?"

"Why did you go quiet," the king asked catching me off guard.

It happened that fast. Rule 1 broken. I didn't know whether to remind King Koopa or to just make up an answer. One thing's for sure. My king must be lonely if he talks to his furniture. Who knows maybe I'll even reach pet status.

I decided to make up an honest answer. "I'm just excited to start serving the coolest person I ever met," I told him. "I hope I do well enough to live up to your expectations."

King Koopa examined my face clearly looking for my "tell" but he isn't going to find one. I meant every word. I really want to serve and satisfy his needs.

"Then let's get you to work," he smiled opening his bedroom door leading me inside.

Inside of his majesty's private chambers could only be described as "Gasp" Well I guess "enormous" would've worked in hindsight. All I know is that I felt like a dwarf.

At the center of the room sat a chair as large as the stone one from the throne room with a statue holding a large stone plate. I walked over to the chair figuring I'd get to see the whole room.

Turning to the left side of the chamber, tens of thousands of books lined a bookcase standing fifteen feet tall and ten feet wide. I wondered if King Koopa would allow me to read them or if they were for his eyes only. I'll have to remember to ask.

The next thing I saw along that wall was a large doorway. Maybe a bathroom?

Continuing my survey along that wall, I registered a large oriental changing screen with something pale purple draped over it. I'm assuming it's an oriental screen from what I remember at home.

Although I'm pretty sure the screens back there didn't feature King Koopa standing with what appeared to be an unconscious human plumber in a red hat with the letter "M" on it underfoot. It's still a pretty cool picture and I heard the king chuckle when I smiled.

Turning toward the back of the room, my eyes traveled up two steps to a gigantic stone framed bed. It was easily the size of three king size beds put together. Carved in the stone head and foot boards were silhouettes of King Koopa's face surround by gems that sparkled the same color as the flame from the trust exercise. "Ooh" escaped my lips making his majesty chuckle again.

The plateau of that room extended into an elegant balcony just beyond a pair of stained glass doors. Mental note ask if I am allowed on the balcony. Side mental thought, I wonder how high we are.

Against the far corner of that landing explained the room's source of light and heat. A lava fountain carved from marble sent steady streams of the glowing liquid hot magma into a small pool at its base. The fountain's design converted the base into two steps descending back into the sitting area.

Along the right wall, finely woven tapestries hung depicting King Koopa and eight smaller turtles. I recognized most of them from the coliseum. I guess they really were the king's children. They were huddled together like a family portrait. It must be a sentimental side that he can't or won't show anyone.

My attention returned to find the king smirking. "Cool room," I said.

"Naturally," he answered smugly.

"I am honored you allowed me to see it, sire," I bowed lowering to my hands and knees in front of his chair. "Shall I begin my duties?" I looked at the king when I realized he hasn't moved.

"Not tonight," he responded.

"Sire," I asked.

"You've had a long and exciting day getting to meet moi," King Koopa said arrogantly making me laugh. He continued, "Tonight you can rest and ask questions."

"You spoil this slave," I responded. "I can still ask questions while serving you my lord and savior." It was the king's turn to laugh. "There's no reason you can't sit down and relax with your feet up too."

King Koopa looked as if he were about to cry. I don't think anyone's expressed consideration for him before. That's the impression he gave me anyway.

"Very well since you are an eager little maggot," he walked behind the changing screen. "You may start asking your questions."

"How high are we," I asked without thinking. My head yelled at me '_Idiot!_'

"Really," the king asked from behind the screen. "I give you permission to ask any question and you ask that?"

We both broke into laughter. "I know. That was a stupid question."

"Come with me maggot," his majesty emerged from behind the screen wearing a pale purple robe inviting me onto the balcony.

I couldn't tell if King Koopa had removed his shell or not. I mean he looked very slimming in that robe but his shell wasn't lying on the floor behind the screen or anything.

I hesitated at the balcony doorway. The king looked back at me from the edge of the railing. Each post was a miniature image of him. "Why are you over there?"

"Am I allowed on the balcony," I asked looking for his approval.

The king smiled. "You have access anywhere and to anything inside my room."

"Books too sire," I asked approaching him.

"Anything," he repeated.

"Well not anything," I stepped beside the king. "I can't imagine being allowed on the bed."

King Koopa chuckled. "That's correct maggot."

I could be wrong but I don't think King Koopa officially said "No." Maybe I am allowed on the bed after all. I didn't have time to think about it though. Not after I looked over the railing gasping at the red pit below.

"We are 50,000 feet in the air directly over the heart of the volcano," his majesty explained. "So any chance of escaping to your freedom this way is just a pipe dream."

I laughed tilting my head skyward. The mountainous walls rose to the pearly gates of heaven. Well they were high anyway.

"There is still another 100,000 feet to climb to get out that way," He said, "Escape is impossible. Mwa ha ha ha."

"Why would I want to escape? Your home is amazing," my eyes spotted several paratroopas flying high against the walls. "What are they doing?"

"Farming," my king answered.

"Inside a volcano," I questioned. "Farming what?"

"Golden mushrooms," my king drew my attention. "Those tasty shrooms grow rather easily and quickly in the soot of the volcano."

Remembering the conversation from the coliseum, "But I thought you said they were rare in the wild."

King Koopa smiled devilishly. "They are… he he," he said, "Nobody in all the kingdoms knows we grow them. Not even the citizens of the city.  
"They're the secret cash cow of the Darklands and only a handful of people including me, the paratroopas out there, and a single piece of furniture know about it."

"Good thing furniture doesn't talk," I laughed.

"Well said footstool," he agreed.

King Koopa studied me when I abruptly stopped laughing. I became aware of a pain in the pit of my stomach. "I'm sorry your majesty but where is the bathroom?"

"The doorway by the changing screen," King Koopa directed me.

"Thank you, sire. If you'll excuse me," I ran from the balcony.

Entering the cove, I saw that everything once again was made of stone from the jumbo sink to a gargantuan soaking tub that sat just right of a giant stand up shower. I was about to drop my pants and sit on the circular stone commode (that looked more like a wishing well than a toilet) when I looked into the hole. I felt the warmth radiating back at me.

"S-sire," I called.

"What? Don't tell me you're not potty trained," his voice came from the other room.

I laughed. "Of course I am. It's just that THAT doesn't look like water in the bowl."

My king entered the bathroom and peered into the hole. "It's not."

"Um… How am I supposed to not fall in?"

"I thought you said you were potty trained? How don't you know how to use a toilet?"

"The toilets back home had water in the bowl and a seat to keep people from falling in," I answered a little embarrassed having to explain.

"Water? We drink water. Why would we waste it in toilets," King Koopa looked stunned.

"Well, um, how do you handle backsplash," I asked blushing.

"Backsplash," King Koopa repeated confused for a moment before laughing. He must have found it extra funny because each time I thought he was finished; my king erupted into a new stronger fit.

Finally calming down, he explained, "The lava's too hot. It burns apart before making contact. There is no splash."

I exhaled a sigh of relief. "Then if you'll excuse me, sire." I shuffled the giant reptile from the room.

It took several minutes because I had to grab the wall every couple seconds. I kept feeling like I was falling backward but my king was right… No splash.

After I finished, I ran into my second problem. There wasn't anything to wipe with. I shouldn't be surprised. I don't think turtles have cheek. Oh great I can't call the king in again. He'd really think I wasn't potty trained.

I ended up removing my socks. Luckily it wasn't a wet one. Mental note… '_Ask King Koopa for toilet paper_' I thought tossing my socks into the lava pit.

Venturing over to the sink, I hesitated a little worried his majesty used lava to wash his hands. When I turned the "C" handle (How about that? They mark'em hot and cold here too), warm water poured out. It had to be at least 80 degrees.

I was about to say something until I remembered we were in a volcano. That's probably as low a temperature the water's going to get. At least I won't have to worry about using all the hot water.

A thought or a joke occurred to me as I exited the bathroom. "There's something wrong with your cold water valve," I said smiling. "No wonder you want to stomp your plumber so bad."

The king followed my line of sight to the picture on the changing screen. He roared with laughter. It was that special kind of laughter that warms the body all over leaving a person gasping for air.

"Who is he," I asked after King Koopa settled down.

"He is a story for another night," the king answered.

"Yes, sire" I responded accepting his wish without question. He said he'd tell me in time. Honestly why would I want to ruin our perfect first day. Well as perfect as a master/slave relationship could start anyway.

"Listen footstool. I don't want you using the bathroom while I'm in the room. It's disgusting," my king ordered. My scent must have contaminated the air. Damn mushrooms.

I nodded my understanding. Walking back to the chair and end table, an involuntary gasp escaped my lips as I finally got a good look at the table figure's features up close.

The statue had to be about 4 feet of white marble carved and polished into a beautiful woman. I'm assuming it was a woman but given the people I've met so far who knows. The statue looked as if it had silky shoulder length blonde hair and a fair unblemished face with rosy cheeks as if constantly blushing. Its eyes were blue sapphires that bore into my very soul along with a smile that warmed my heart to its core.

She projected an image of pure royalty and with good reason since she wore a slightly pink ball gown (One of those ones with the puffy bottom that real women have to lift in order to walk around).

Her arms slipped up to the elbow in elegant ivory gloves. The right hand held a tray for food and drink while the left arm bent at the elbow resting the left hand firmly on her hip. I half expected her to come to life and slap me for staring.

Finally I spotted a crown sitting atop her head with a blue stone that matched a blue stone at the base of the collar on her dress.

"Wow," I said staring.

"I know," King Koopa walked over.

"Who is she," I asked really hoping King Koopa would tell me instead of waiting for another day.

"The love of my life," King Koopa said sitting when I patted his chair. "Princess Toadstool, Peach, to her friends." The king lifted his feet gently placing them on my back after I crawled into position facing the table.

I waited for the king to tell me more hoping that his story would take my mind off the added weight my back had undertaken. When I tilted my head to inquiry further, I saw his highness was lost in thought.

I decided to focus my attention on not collapsing while under his foot. At least he told me her name. I wonder if I could read about her in any of the books on the wall.

King Koopa remained silent for a while before my arms started wobbling violently. "That's enough for tonight footstool," he looked at something by his bed. "Hmm. 2 & a half hour. Not bad for a first night. I expect you as fresh as daisy when I wake."

"Yes, my lord."

His majesty rose from the chair and disappeared somewhere in his bed since the glow from the fountain diminished turning the room pitch black. I pressed against the chair resting my back on the stone floor. It was a little uncomfortable against the back of my head but that should change once I get my shell back. Looking back day four was pretty long…


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks everyone for the reviews on this story... I'm surprised how many there were especially since it's only a few chapters... I hope I can keep it up.

With that said, I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I've been distracted by reruns of Avatar the Last Air Bender, Digimon, Bleach, & Naruto...

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anyone in the Super Mario World. They're own by Nintendo.

Day 5-

Arrived a little too quickly for my liking as I awoke to find my king's impatiently tapping foot. He still wore the closed purple robe. I don't really understand the point. It's kind of like Donald Duck wrapping a towel around his waist after a shower even though the duck didn't wear pants.

Speaking of showers, I could really use one considering my clothes were covered in blood, sweat, and grime from my adventures. They made me feel dirty; nothing like a daisy or any flower for that matter.

"You're late footstool," King Koopa growled holding a rolled up newspaper under his arm. "I even gave you an extra hour to get yourself to work on time."

'_Tremble_' my brain yelled adding '_Be frighten_' but for whatever reason I wasn't afraid of my king. "I'm sorry my king," I assumed my position as ottoman. "How would you like to punish my tardiness, sire?"

"I'll let it slide this time maggot since it's your first day," King Koopa sat down crossing his legs atop my back.

"You spoil this slave," I answered trying to sound relieved.

"And don't you forget it," he responded smugly opening his paper.

For the next half hour, we sat quietly enjoying each other's company while still trying to wake up. Well I was enjoying his company anyway when my stomach growled.

We both ignored my stomach's pang but our resistance proved futile once my stomach's persistence enlisted the aid of his majesty's gut. King Koopa's gullet vibrated the room. I struggled trying to suppress my laughter.

"Look what your feebly weak will power did to me," Koopa yelled.

"Sorry my king," I laughed when our stomachs growled in unison.

The king sighed. "I suppose I ought to feed you too."

"Thank you sire," I responded. "Your benevolence knows no bounds."

He chuckled lowering the paper to face the table. "Princess Toadstool, two plates Yoshi bacon."

"At once my king," a sensual female voice responded from the statue.

Two plates appeared in the tray area of the table with foot long sizzling strips of meat. The aroma wafted into the air causing my stomach to growl for ten seconds straight.

"Thank you, Princess Toadstool," King Koopa said sincerely.

"You're welcome my king," the statue answered.

"Wow! That was so cool! How did you do that," I exclaimed excitedly.

He handed me a stone plate. "I had her bewitched," King Koopa explained proudly. "It's linked to the kitchen. Whenever I'm hungry all I have to do is say what I want to eat.  
"The chef will place it on a special tray that sends it to my room."

"Wow. I don't care what Master Kamek says. You're the coolest king ever," I said taking a bite of the bacon. It was crispy chewy and tasted kind of like the bacon on top of fast food burgers. "This is really good bacon," I power mumbled with my mouth full. "What kind is it?"

"Yoshi," the king went back to reading his paper.

"Yoshi? What's that?"

My king lowered a section of his paper raising an eyebrow. "Oh. I guess you wouldn't know."

"I'm sorry sire. I am new to this world," I admitted a little upset I couldn't keep up with conversation. I continued as honestly as I could. "There is a lot to this world I don't know yet." I returned to eating my bacon in silence recalling that footstools are furniture and furniture doesn't talk.

I heard King Koopa sigh before closing his paper. "Yoshi are the primary food source throughout the kingdoms." He anticipated my next question. "They are a species of dinosaurs with a lower level of intelligence. Available in a variety of colors, Yoshi are used as livestock, transportation, and pets.  
"As livestock, their meat can be cut, cooked, and prepared in a variety of ways. Their milk's used to feed children and has a high heat capacity before souring even in a volcano. Their eggs are an import food source and used in baking."

"I'm eating dinosaur," I frowned looking at my second piece.

"Don't tell me you're one of those "don't eat meat" types," King Koopa growled. I shook my head "No" but he went into an explanation to justify it anyway. "Listen everything is meat. All living things consume something making it meat to them.  
"Animals eat animals and plants. Plants eat dirt and Piranha plants eat animals. Bugs eat anything including rocks and fabric. If it's consumed, it's meat."

"It's not that," I said chomping into my second strip of bacon. "I've never seen a dinosaur." The king seemed caught off guard. I was worried the conversation was over. "How are they used like transportation?"

"People ride them," King Koopa explained. "Depending on their color and what they eat people can use them to fly or cross land in no time."

I thought a little bit chewing my final piece of bacon. "Neat. They're like horses," remembering my studies adding when my king raised his eyebrow again. "Animals people ride to get places on earth but they can't fly or lay eggs."

"Look at the time," my king jumped up. "Time to be king for a day" somehow he elicited a laugh from me.

The king went behind the changing screen. I watched him toss his robe over the top then emerged wearing his bulky spiked shell. I wonder if that's bewitched too or if the robe was. The king headed for the door when I asked about my clothes.

"Excuse me, sire, but is there any way I can clean or get a change of clothes," I became more aware of my odor. "I didn't feel like a daisy this morning and I would like to smell better for your return."

King Koopa smiled at my request, "Pretty gutsy for a footstool first day already making demands." I laughed. I think he was being sarcastic. "Just hang your clothes over the screen. They'll be clean by the time you put them back on."

"Sire," I asked when he motioned to the door again. "What if someone knocks while you're away?"

He laughed, "Don't answer it." He was gone.

Alone… Hmm… How to pass the time? I'll need to get a shower but decided to wait until closer to when his majesty returns. So I guess the most important thing would be to support my king's body weight.

I settled on planks to start my routine. Planks are basically holding your body weight in a pushup's starting position for prolonged periods of time. They sound easy but trust me they are not, especially with a couple ton turtle on your back.

Honestly, I think this will be my most important exercise considering I already spent over two hours underfoot. What if he falls asleep? I may have to maintain that position through the night. Every so many minutes I added twenty actual pushups before resuming my plank.

After around three hours (I guess. There really aren't any clocks in here), I decided to walk around the room holding my arms straight up in the air. I rotated them after each step. It was my intention to build their stamina. I saw it in another anime series I saw once.

As the day progressed, I picked at my master's left over bacon for food in between exercises. It was just as good cold well as close to cold as it could get in a volcano. I added some weight to my arm exercises pulling what must have been two fifty pound books from my king's library.

I knew with both arms combined I could lift a hundred pounds but the fifty pounds per arm seemed a little more difficult. I dropped the text every couple laps.

When I finished the last piece of bacon, I set the plates back on the tray and bowed. "Thank you for the meal, Princess Toadstool."

"You're welcome my king," the statue responded when the dishes disappeared.

"I wonder how King Koopa would react to that," I said aloud smirking.

"He probably say "I'd have to get that fixed"," his voice came from the door.

I turned laughing. "Hello my king. I'm glad you're back."

He looked surprised. People must really not tell him they're happy to see him. How sad to only be missed by a piece of furniture. I thought a moment before dismissing that notion.

It can't be true. Even Loki said how cool he was and that he was beloved by everyone in the Darklands. Why wouldn't somebody actually tell him to his face?

"As I expected maggot," King Koopa found his words.

"A- Are you back for the night my lord," I hesitated remembering my stink.

"Not for another few hours footstool," the king walked to the bookcase. He added after I exhaled a sigh of relief. "Are you relieved, maggot?"

"Not really. I miss your company during the day," I answered casually. I saw my king hesitate reaching for the top shelf. I wonder if he was scanning my response for a lie. "But I smell."

The king removed what had to be a seven million page book. It was bound in a brown leathery looking sleeve (Possibly Yoshi skin?) and about a foot and a half long.

He tucked the book under his arm like a newspaper and sniffed the air. "You do smell footstool."

"Don't worry. I'll smell like a daisy by the time you return sire," I laughed.

"I don't care what kind of flower you smell like as long as you don't sass like a daisy," King Koopa chuckled too himself. It must have been an inside joke. I wish I could have joined in his chuckle. He looked at me and sighed realizing I didn't get his joke this time. "Never mind, footstool."

I walked the king to the door. "Have a pleasant rest of today my king."

I don't think King Koopa knew how to respond. He just smirked and disappeared. I decided to get a shower. Stepping behind the changing screen, I stripped removing my jeans, sweat and T shirts, and underpants draping the garments over the screen. If what the king told me was true then I wish I had kept my socks.

I went into the bathroom and found the levers to work the stand alone shower. Thinking back to the sink temperature, I only used the cold water. It was the right choice as the cascading water had to be at least 80 degrees.

The water washed away the caked on blood and dirt from the previous few days as well as the fresh sweat earned during today's workout. There was something of a button on the dial so I pushed it. Liquid soap joined the falling water.

It lathered very easily and I felt super clean. I laughed as I literally squeaked when I moved. My hair became silk and allowed my fingers to slip through without resistance. After all the soapy water disappeared down the drain, I turned off the shower.

Now how am I supposed to dry off without a towel? I suppose the warmth of the volcano must naturally dry me off. Motioning to get out of the shower, I was blasted by a warm breeze. It was constant like stepping into a full body hand dryer. I was completely dry within a minute.

Back inside the bedroom, I found my clothes cleaner than me and fully repaired. Now I really wished I kept my socks. I put on my underwear, jeans, and T-shirt electing to leave off my sweatshirt and sneakers since I was in a volcano.

The chair sat high enough to slide the pieces under so they'll be out of the way. Truthfully I was excited that I had a pillow for tonight.

I know the king said I had access to anything and everything in his room but I figured I shouldn't abuse his generosity. So I had better be a neat slave. Gulp. I guess part of being "neat" means to keep the bathroom clean.

I returned to tidy up the shower and was surprised to find that it had already been cleaned. It looked as if it wasn't used at all. I bet Jimmy would be so jealous of the king's self cleaning latrine.

I spent the rest of my time reading. There were so many "How to" books that I didn't know where to begin. Not finding a book on the history of the Darklands or Mushroom Kingdom, I settled on a how to guide for building and repairing clocks.

I felt proud of myself lying in front of my king's chair when I easily read the title of _Chapter 1: So You Want To Make A Clock_. It was easy and I read up to _Chapter 21: How To Hold Time In Your Hand_, when his majesty returned.

"Hello my king. Welcome home," I smiled.

King Koopa smirked placing the book he took back on the shelf. "Good evening footstool. Did you have a good day?"

"Yes, sir. How about you sire," I said closing the book to give him my undivided attention. As king his day would be infinitely more interesting than mine.

"Boring as usual," King Koopa responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my lord," I answered taking my position.

"It's your fault," King Koopa said stepping behind the screen.

I laughed, "My fault?"

My king emerged wearing his slimming robe. "Ever since our talk this afternoon, all I could think about was putting my feet up."

"I'm sorry sire. Did you remember to eat dinner at least," I asked watching King Koopa walk to the portrait wall.

He tapped a stone and an old time record player appeared on some kind of cabinet that housed a serious amount of vinyl. "No, but if I get hungry, I always got you," he said nonchalantly.

I started laughing uncontrollably. Regardless whether he was serious or not, didn't matter, it was funny. My laughter didn't subside until the music entered the room. The sound reminded me of the Four Season's band my parents use to listen to but had alligators on the cover art.

"Did you eat footstool," he asked.

"No sire."

"How are you going to keep up your strength if you don't eat?"

I could be wrong but I swear King Koopa's tone sounded more fatherly than slave and master. "Sorry sire," I responded. "I lost track of time reading."

"Princess Toadstool, two plates of Yoshi steak," King Koopa ordered.

"At once my king," the statue barely finished before the steaks appeared with stone forks protruding from each steak.

Thanking the king when he handed me a stone plate with a two prong fork and I was a little worried I wouldn't be able to cut it. The meat was thick. I pulled the fork finding teeth running the length of the outside prong. So the fork functioned as both utensils slicing the meat like butter. Somehow I didn't cut my tongue between bites.

"What are you reading," King Koopa asked after thanking the princess for the meal.

"A guide on building clocks," I answered. "I'm surprised at how easily I've been able to comprehend your language since coming to this world." I thought back to my prior conversations with Loki.

"That's one of this world's mysteries," King Koopa ate half his steak. "Everyone speaks and writes the same language." King Koopa places his hand to his chin. "I'm not sure how it happens but it makes decrypting messages allot easier."

'_That's lucky for me. Thank you mystical planet_' I thought smiling. "Well I'm glad. My old world was boring. None of the animals, heck none of the people speak the same language," I said eating a piece of steak. "Do you know anything about clocks sire?"

"Do I know anything about clocks? I once created a whole world inside of a clock," he started going on and on about different gears and sprockets. He even admitted to using cogs as escaladers and getting dizzy riding the horizontal cogs like a merry-go-round.

I laughed while I listen to his story and thanks to the book was able to continue the conversation late into the night. Almost five hours passed before King Koopa looked to the bed.

"Time for bed footstool," he yawned moving toward his bed.

"Awe," I moaned powering through my own yawn to which King Koopa chuckled his delight. Maybe his majesty really doesn't have any friends. I may reach pet status yet.

Pulling my sneakers then laying my sweatshirt on top of them, I wished my king a "Good Night" resting my head against the makeshift pillow. I just barely heard my king's likewise response before sleep took me. It was a good night with my king.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi Guys... I'm not sure how long the Chapters will be moving forward. Hopefully I can get a lot of story in an economy of words..._

_Disclaimer: Bowser and his kingdom/minions are own by the pesky Nintendo... Not by me (sadly)_

Day 6-

Late to work again! I awoke to my king looming over me again tapping his foot holding the paper under his arm.

"I'm sorry my king," I scrambled into my footstool position.

"Late two days in a row," King Koopa made a tsk tsk sound. "I'm beginning to reconsider your role in the castle."

"It won't happen again sire," I laughed.

He grinned evilly. "Maybe I should use the mushroom's head as my footstool."

'_Ouch. Low blow_' I thought. My good humor disappeared and I responded in a serious tone. "I'm sorry sire. It won't happen again."

I think King Koopa sensed my hurt feelings and regretted his choice of words. "I know it can take a couple days to get into a rhythm. I'll let it slide again," he added taking a seat.

"Thank you my king," I felt relieved. My king's comment was just a joke but still… Could I be replaced? The thought never occurred to me before. I trembled thinking about it.

"Relax footstool," King Koopa ordered from behind his paper. "I have no intention of replacing my footstool. But it's nice to know you're not completely fearless."

I laughed feeling my good humor returning. "Oh, no. First, my tell. Now, my fear. It seems this footstool's defective."

"Well," Koopa chuckled. "Sometimes they're the best ones." I chuckled then his majesty added. "But not usually." I laughed openly.

After our breakfast of Yoshi egg and bacon omelets, King Koopa changed and left. I started my exercises going a little longer with my planks. Next I lifted the heavy texts, while running around the room shadowboxing. I think my punches have already started gaining more pop.

That night King Koopa returned just after I finished dressing. It seemed a little early for a king if you ask me but I'm not complaining. I really meant it when I told him I missed his company during the day. I wonder if he misses mine. Na… I doubt that. He's got a whole castle of friends.

"Did you eat footstool," King Koopa asked setting another record on the player. It sounded disco.

"No sire," I answered positioned in front of his chair.

"Good me neither," he sat in his chair. "Princess Toadstool, two Yoshi broils."

"At once my king," the statue barely finished before the meat appeared.

More meat? I was about to bite into it when I hesitated. "Um, your majesty, where can a footstool get toilet paper," I asked a little worried how too much meat might digest.

"Toilet paper?"

"Yes, sir, it's paper humans use to clean themselves after using the bathroom," I explained.

He eyed me suspiciously. Clearly looking to see if I am lying, finally he said, "Fine, I'll have someone look into it tomorrow."

"Thank you my king. Your benevolence knows no bounds," I said tearing into my hunk of meat.

We talked several more hours on clocks before King Koopa decided to turn in for the night.

Day 7-

Finally early for work, I woke around four hours later. The king was still asleep so I quickly went into the bathroom and washed the excess sleep from my face. Returning to the sitting area, I had just gotten into position when King Koopa started stirring.

I looked at the princess table and ordered, "Two Yoshi egg and bacon omelets, please, Princess Toadstool."

"At once my king," the table responded.

My king lumbered his way to the stained glass balcony doors. Opening them, he bent over lifting and tucking the paper under his arm. By the time he reached his chair the food had appeared.

"Thank you, Princess Toadstool," I said.

"You're welcome my king," she answered.

I really wish King Koopa would get her fixed. It's weird having the love of his life calling me her king especially with his majesty standing two feet away. Besides not being a king, it could make the real king jealous. Even if it's only a table, I don't want him to bite my head off over something like this.

"You ordered breakfast footstool," King Koopa looked down at the bacon folded in a blanket of eggs. "Listen it isn't your job to feed me. It's my job to feed you."

"Really? Okay then feed me," I opened my mouth making an "Ah" sound.

King Koopa broke into laughter. My desired result achieved. "That's not what I mean." I smiled closing my mouth. "I don't like my princess calling you her king." He must be telepathic. "From now on only I'm allowed to order food when we're together."

"Yes, my lord, but," I started but stopped unsure whether King Koopa would interrupt or give me the you dare question me face he gave Kamek. Since he didn't I continued, "Is there any way the princess can call me a bug or maggot?  
"It makes me uncomfortable being called king even if you're not here."

"Not without rebuilding her," my king responded sitting down. '_Dang_' I thought. King Koopa added putting his feet up, "I don't mind if she calls you king when I'm not here."

"Thank you my king," I said aloud. He unfurled his paper. "Sire, would you like me to fetch the paper in the morning?"

"No. Master getting to work on time and then we'll think about giving you more responsibility," King Koopa said sarcastically making me laugh.

"Yes sir," I answered. We both spent the rest of the morning in silence eating our omelets until my king went to work.

Mixing in a few squats and jumping jacks into my exercise routine, the day passed by pretty quickly until a knock came from the heavy metal door. I paused in my tracks going quiet.

"Hey Tom, it's me, Loki," my friend's voice sounded from the other side.

"Loki," I whispered walking to the door but froze with my hand on the handle. I heard my king's voice from the other day reminding me not to answer if someone knocks.

Loki knocked again. "King Koopa sent me. Open up."

'_What do I do_' I thought moving my hand from the handle pressing it flat against the door. '_My king told me not to answer it but Loki said he was sent by the king._' Was this another test? I have to make a decision.

A tear trickled down my cheek as Loki's knock sent vibrations through the door and I remained silent. My king's word is law. Another tear fell. Oh I wanted to see my friend again.

"I'm sorry Loki," I whispered in response to Loki's final plea for entry before he walked away.

Dishearten about not acknowledging my friend, I lost my will to continue exercising so I decided to shower. It was the right decision because not even a minute into it my eyes cascaded their own stream down the drain.

I know I made the right decision but apparently I had to keep trying to convince myself. I really hope Loki can forgive me.

When my eyes felt like they were done leaking, I turned off the shower and got ready for King Koopa's return. I stepped in front of my king's library searching for a new book. As much as King Koopa enjoys talking about clocks, I would like to talk to him about other topics. Still standing in front of the bookcase, I sighed.

"What's the matter footstool," King Koopa asked from his chair wearing his robe.

I didn't even notice him enter. How long has he been watching me? "Nothing sire," I said leaving my knowledge on its rightful shelf.

"Don't lie to me maggot. I know your tell," King Koopa raised his feet allowing me to crawl under.

I didn't know whether to tell him Loki stopped by or not. Loki may have said King Koopa sent him just so I would open the door… It almost worked too.

"I heard you had a little visitor, little bug," King Koopa said.

"Yes my king. Master Loki knocked."

"I know. He said you didn't answer," my king said making me feel bad again. "Not even when he said I sent him." I felt worse. "I did send him. Why didn't you answer footstool?"

A knot formed in my stomach making me regret my decision even more. "My king told me not to answer when someone knocks."

King Koopa smiled, "Very good footstool."

So it was another test. Doesn't matter though I still felt bad not answering. "I hope Loki can forgive me."

"He won't," King Koopa pulled the knot in my stomach tighter. "There's nothing to forgive. Loki was the one who said you wouldn't answer."

My stomach started returning to normal as the king continued, "He said you do what you're told. He was right."

"Thank you my king," all guilty feelings disappeared. My schoolbag dropped in front of me.

"He brought your shell back," King Koopa added when I slid the bag under his chair (There is allot of space under that chair). "Now did you eat footstool?"

My stomach growled. "No sire."

"Me neither," King Koopa ordered two bowls of Yoshi beef stew and when I say two bowls I really mean five gallon tubs. The meat chunks were so tender. I don't know who the chef is but my gosh give him a raise.

King Koopa brought up clocks again (At least I didn't have to worry about learning something new today). Several hours passed before my king decided to go to bed.

I pulled my "shell" to use as a pillow but when my head pressed against it, I found it rather lumpy. Opening the largest pouch, I laughed at the roll of toilet paper sitting atop the text and note books.

"Thank you my king," I whispered. "You spoil this slave." I thought a second adding, "Thanks Loki."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi Guys... I'm still working on getting this story down on paper before posting. Thank you for your patience and commitment. I appreciated._

_Disclaimer... I don't own the right's to King Koopa but I did make a really lousy amateur costume made out of plastic table clothes, Styrofoam spikes (spray painted), slipper's with Styrofoam claws and a Viking helmet for a Halloween Wedding.. It ended up being a one time wonder... It was bad... I miss my costume..._

Day 14-

Another week passed while serving my king and our lives became routine. Each morning I'd wake about fifteen minutes before the king, wash my face then take my footstool position.

After King Koopa grabbed his morning paper, he'd order us breakfast. He wasn't kidding about the Yoshi being the primary food source of the kingdom. I think every meal was a byproduct from the domesticated dinosaur (I can't wait until I get to actually see one in person).

Today was Yoshi buttermilk pancakes. Yum! The fluffy cakes melted into waves of flavor that made me melt… I'm not sure if that makes sense…

I know my official status is slave and although officially my freedom's gone since I'm not allowed to leave my king's chambers but truth is I don't feel like one. I guess the nostalgia that enveloped me since coming to this world hasn't worn off yet.

It does diminish somewhat when I think about Loki. King Koopa still hasn't allowed him in his room and like I said I'm not allowed to leave it. So I haven't gotten to see him. Luckily the king's stories and narcissistic humor take my mind off it. I swear our chemistry has to be more than master and slave.

When he leaves, I spend the majority of the day exercising. Half the day is practicing my planks. I've even added some extra weight using a few of the heavier texts in my king's bookcase. Thanks to Loki returning my backpack, I would overload the biggest pouch while tucking a couple under my arms and carrying one or two in my hands.

It helps in a few ways. First the added weight strengthens my back, legs, and arm muscles. Second it builds my stamina and endurance plus simulates longer periods of time. I think it does anyway. At least that's what I tell myself. If push comes to shove I think I could hold my position almost six hours which is a feat considering the world record on Earth was only around three hours.

My other exercises include varying days of shadow boxing, squats, jumping jacks, and even speed walking laps around the room (I'll win that gold medal one day or maybe I'll just take it). Sometimes I climb up the back of King Koopa's chair to do pull-ups. All with added weight from my king's books but the problem is they're getting to be too numerous to carry. But what else can I use…

Since I normally keep King Koopa up until around 2am talking (only giving me about four hours of sleep… maybe), I've been taking naps after my workouts instead of writing in my journal. It's been alright though not much happened since last week. Like I said our lives became routine.

After my showers, I'd spent the rest of my time reading. I haven't been able to find any books on Princess Toadstool or any books with pictures of the human on the changing screen while searching my king's endless knowledge but I'm sure they're in there somewhere.

So I've been content with various "How to" manuals. I think my theoretical knowledge is solid however I never was a "handy" or "tinkering" lad back on Earth. I think my hands on approach would leave much to be desired.

Some of the manuals included information on the proper use of magical scepters and advice on training your Chomp-Chomp. It's a ball and chain with teeth. They're considered dogs here. How crazy is that? The balls and chains on that other world were women. I think that's what my dad called my mom.

I keep rereading the clock guide. It seems to be King Koopa's favorite subject. He keeps bringing it up and we talk late into the night every time. Ugh! Time that's something I really need to learn how to keep track of here. Hmm I wonder if maybe King Koopa will help me build a watch or something (Yeah right. He'll bite my head off after he sees my incompetence). The days themselves seem to operate on the same 24 hour cycle as back on Earth but I don't think they have days of the week, months, years, or date. At least there are no Mondays, right?

A couple times my king left his paper in the room. That's how I learned days are dependent on the lives of individuals. The paper listed the day as my 1700th day of 600 million days of creation. I thought it was a misprint but three days later I read the date on my king's paper and my 1703rd day of 600 million days of creation was in print.

King Koopa explained that the days are kept that way because the world won't end just because one person dies. Life will still carry on. He also told me life starts when you first arrive in the kingdom not necessarily from when I was born. Since it's been 14 days since I had fallen through the pipe, this is my 14th day of 600 million days of creation. I guess technically I'm a baby even though I'm 12 years old. This is going to get confusing.

Luckily I've been keeping a tally using the 4 lines with a slash every 5th day method to keep up with- Wait a second! 1, 2, 3… This is day 16 not 14! Grrr… How am I going to know my 217th day from my 212th day if I can't even keep my first 16 straight? I hope I get this down soon.

One of the other books I found was an economic book (a treasure in its own right). It broke down some of the various currencies of this world on a chart. I'm assuming/hoping it's current. Does a publish day of 5,255,451 of 600 million seem out dated?

The primary form of money throughout all the kingdoms is gold coins. They're the most common and work kind of like the dollar bill back home. Some of the other coins include, Red Coins which equal 5 gold coins, Blue= 10 gold, Dragon (have a Yoshi on them)= 25 gold ones, Koopa (with a picture of my king on it… I want one)= 100 gold and something called a Frog coin that are only accepted at Tadpole pond. I know it doesn't really matter since I'm a slave but I figured I might as well learn this stuff anyway.

Like clockwork King Koopa would return around 8pm (still pretty early for a king if you ask me) put on a record (today was jazz). I wonder why I'm using so many parentheses (Alright! I spelled it right on the first try. It's a good day).

Anyway I wonder if the king dances. I know he chair dances rocking to the music with his feet up. I've even started swaying with him. Maybe it's annoying but he hasn't told me to stop.

Once he's settled, King Koopa asks me if I'd eaten then order two plates of food when I tell him "no". He always seems to eat with me. I wonder why. Doesn't he eat with his family? Maybe he does and just eats again to keep me company or maybe he orders something to much on so that he has something to eat other than me if he works up an appetite watching me. I'm not complaining though. I enjoy dining with my king.

After dinner, we spend the rest of the time just talking. Usually our talks consist of me listening to his stories. They are fascinating and I hang on every word until King Koopa decides it's time for bed. It's hard falling asleep sometimes as the anticipation for the cycle to begin again keeps my mind restless.

Day 17-

I sat staring at the princess table during our breakfast and an idea formulated in my head. '_I wonder how heavy the table was_' I pondered. It's marble right? So it should probably be pretty heavy and it may be easier to carry one solid object around the room instead of so many books.

After the king left, I went over to the table and lifted. I barely got her an inch off the ground but figured I'd get stronger as I carried her so it'll get easier. The table weighed more than all those books I used.

Since this was King Koopa's prized possession in this room, I took extra care during my planks by resting her on my back. I decided not to do pushups until got more comfortable with her added weight. Truthfully it was hard enough trying to prevent her from falling off my back as it was.

Only able to hold my planks about three hours, I got up to work on strengthening my arms. While lapping the room a couple hundred times, I noticed she was getting lighter. I carried Princess Toadstool about 5 inches off the ground.

Thanks to the statue's size and shape I was able to work some Judo hip throwing techniques into my routine. I'm really trying to gain those sneaky muscles. You know the ones' scrappy fighters have that deceive their opponents causing them to be underestimated. I have no desire to have 90 inch pythons that steroid users strive for. I want to be solid but on the inside.

Today's routine was fun. I lost track of time leaving no time for reading today. Returning the princess to her home square, I hurried to the shower. I made a note to kidnap her again tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

_Two quick posts... I've been sitting on the last two chapters almost a week... I couldn't decide whether to post them as 1 or 2 posts... Don't worry I am working on quickening the pace..._

_Disclaimer: Nintendo owns my lord and savior... Bowser Koopa._

Day 29-

Once my king vacated the premises, I began my planking regimen as usual with Princess Toadstool on my back. I secured her to my back when I realized she fit in between me and my schoolbag when I loosened the shoulder straps. Sandwiching her in there, I assumed my planking position and noticed something weird today. Princess Toadstool was a lot heavier than usual.

The last few days the statue felt progressively heavier to me. I knew something was off when lifting the table didn't become any easier since that first day but today was something different. I knew I should have left the princess alone when I barely got her an inch off the ground but I really wanted to get stronger incase my king needed to grab a book from the top shelf.

Chalking up the problem as being tired, I joked, "Princess have you gained weight" over my shoulder talking to the table as if it were a person.

As if insulted by my comment, the statue shifted falling from my back. Her tray and right arm shattered upon contact with the stone floor. I panicked repeating, "No, no, no, no."

Rushing to survey and assess the extent of the damaged, I picked the fallen maiden up by her bent left arm. It must have been cracked or something because the elbow broke apart in my hand. Her forearm and upper arm separated from the joint.

I desperately grabbed at the falling table but the jagged marble split my right palm deeply continuing its descent. The table landed smashing the princess's face into the ground shattering it into dust.

My mouth fell open and I couldn't prevent myself from crying. I destroyed my king's beloved. I know she was just a statue but this was his cherished possession at least in this room. Beside myself I couldn't focus on anything. The guilt of the damaged table put the kibosh on exercising, reading, and even showering.

A shamed I sat cross-legged staring at the door for my king's return. I didn't even notice the pool of blood that seeped through my pant leg onto the floor or when the actual cut stopped bleeding.

"Did you have a nice day footstool," finally King Koopa returned and found me still sitting. I dodged his gaze when his eyes went from me to the damage then back to me. "What happened footstool," he asked.

"I broke your table King Koopa," I said swallowing the newly forming tears. Luckily I had stopped crying awhile ago. I didn't want my king to see me cry. "I'm sorry sire."

"How did that happen," he didn't sound angry which was a relief but we'll see if that changes after the explanation.

Still avoiding his gaze, "I dropped her while trying to strengthen my back doing planks," I said solemnly. I added since the king remained silent "I had her on my back and she slid off onto the floor breaking her right arm and tray.  
"When I went to stand Princess Toadstool up by her elbow, it broke off in my hand. The princess landed head first and shattered," I finished omitting the cut on my hand. I figured it be the first of many such injuries but of course there's bound to be yelling. I wasn't prepared for what came out of my king's mouth.

"Are you okay footstool," King Koopa asked.

"S- Sire?"

"Your hand is bleeding," he walked over to me and took my hand inspecting my palm.

"Aren't you furious with me? Why aren't you yelling," I asked in disbelief.

Not looking up, "I've broken that table hundreds of times normally from throwing it across the room after a defeat. It's a quick fix. I'm more worried about my defective footstool," he said making me laugh as he released my hand. "It's not deep."

So my king worries about me, could I be pet status already? My head looked upon the mess that implied anything but a quick fix to me. The king invoked his power of telepathy again.

"Watch maggot," he said pulling a magic wand from inside his shell. With three waves, the dust reformed and the broken pieces of marble reassembled into the flawless image of Princess Toadstool. "Valla! What?"

The king was addressing my wide eye amazement. I couldn't help myself. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any cooler," I said excitedly. "You're a WIZARD too!"

"Of course, what did you think I meant when I told you I had the table bewitched," he asked.

"I thought maybe you had Master Kamek do it," I answered.

"Kamek wishes he was as cool as me at magic," my king said smugly making me laugh. "Princess Toadstool, a brown capped mushroom please."

"At once my king," she responded as the mushroom appeared like before.

King Koopa dropped the mushroom in front of me. "Listen footstool, when you're injured you're free to eat any mushroom you want except the golden ones," he informed making the latter part of his statement an order. "You'll only get those if I decide it's necessary."

"Understood, my king," I gobbled down the yucky fungi and watched the cut on my hand disappear. "You spoil this slave."

"And don't you forget it," he answered smugly. He waved his wand again to clean the blood from the floor. "Why were you trying to strengthen your back," King Koopa asked.

"Back in the world I'm from, people stand on footstools," I answered honestly. "I didn't want to break if you decided to stand on my back trying to reach something on the top shelf."

My king laughed following my eye to the bookcase, "I can reach the top shelf without a footstool." Now that he mentioned it, his head does run parallel to the shelf and if I recall correctly, he pulled that really thick book from that shelf on my first day as footstool.

"Even so my lord, I want to get stronger so that I can better serve you," I answered genuinely. "I want you to be happy with your defective footstool while it's underfoot."

"Get stronger? Are you saying I'm fat," King Koopa eyed me suspiciously making me laugh.

"No, no, no, I'm just weak," I smiled flailing my arms.

"Good cause I can eat," he answered making me laugh again. "Princess two plates of Yoshi ribs."

"At once my king," the food appeared.

My king disappeared behind his changing screen. "Why don't you thank her for the meal tonight, footstool," he suggested grabbing his robe.

"Thank you, Princess Toadstool for the delicious meal," I accepted my plate.

"You're welcome, maggot," she responded with a bit of a snarl.

I laughed. My king made the change for me. At least he won't bite my head off for something as silly as being called king anymore. "Thank you my king," I said. "You spoil this slave honoring his request to be called maggot."

He eyed me suspiciously. "If I didn't know your tell, I'd think that was your plan all along," he mused making me laugh again when I remembered he could only make the change while rebuilding her.

After he settled in his chair, we ate our dinners in silence then talked into the wee hours of the morning. I'll have to remember to apologize to Princess Toadstool tomorrow.

Day 30-

I woke up alone in the room and started to panic. Where was my king? Taking a deep breath, I noticed a set of free weights sitting on a rack by the tapestry. There were interchangeable donut shaped disks with holes in the centers and multiple size bars to attach them to. There was also a note from my king taped on them.

_Footstool,_

_ These weights weigh the same as Princess Toadstool did when you dropped her, 1000 pounds. Master lifting them and I'll think about giving you more._

_ Your lord and savior  
Bwa ha ha ha._

I couldn't help but laugh. I did call him that once recalling our first night together. Now I just have to figure out how to carry all those extra pounds.

Turning to the princess table, I lifted her and I almost threw her over my head. She didn't feel as heavy as she did yesterday. There's no way she was 1000 pounds yesterday. Setting her back down, I backed up and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry I broke you yesterday Princess Toadstool," I said sincerely.

"Apology accepted maggot," she responded generating a laugh from me.

A thought occurred to me. Maybe the princess table is more than just a food tray. I decided to test it. "Princess Toadstool may I have a ball of string," I asked.

I was about to walk away when the ball appeared on the tray. Does that mean whatever I ask for I'll get? As much as I wanted to find out, I decided not to test the limits of the kitchen's patience.

Instead I focused my energy tying the string around the various weights. I weaved the cord through the donut holes at the heart of the metal disc and fashioned make shift straps.

The straps allowed me to position the weights all over my body into a bulky suit. It wasn't very practical or cosmetically appealing but it produced the effect I was hoping for… Weighted Clothes, another trick I learned from watching cartoons. I started walking around the room hunched over. The weights were heavy but I'm sure I'll eventually be able to support their weight. At least I won't feel as bad about dropping them.

I had the weights back on the rack and showered by the time King Koopa returned for the evening. I thanked him for allowing me to sleep in and for the weights. He ordered dinner and we talked for a bit but he decided to call it an early night. I didn't mind. I was pretty worn out.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi Everyone... Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I was distracted watching the Swat Kats series. I'll do my best to get back on track and post on more regular time frame._

_Disclaimer... King Koopa and the Kooplings are own by Nintendo not me. "Wah!"_

Night 49-

After setting my weights back on their rack and my relaxing ice cold 80 degree shower, I took my position as footstool waiting for my king to return. Although I've been able to carry the weight of my makeshift suit, I still become fatigued and the exhaustion prevents me from absorbing any new knowledge from his majesty's library.

I don't even get a chance to nap anymore since I've begun my weighted regimen. My king seemed to notice and started going to bed a little earlier. I get 5.5 to 6 hours of sleep a night now.

One thing that hasn't changed is my king's return to his room. I still don't understand why but like clockwork King Koopa returns at 8pm every night and eats dinner with me. I'm not complaining. I do enjoy dining with my king but why doesn't he eat with his family? I decided tonight to find out.

"Sire, how come you wait and eat with your footstool each night," I asked tearing the cooked meat from my Yoshi rib.

"Does it bother you footstool," he asked munching on his rib bone. I bet they're as flavorful as the meat. If only I could bit into mine, damn these weak incisors.

"No, my king. I miss your company during the day. It's just that you return pretty early for a king," I said.

"I don't know. I get bored," King Koopa sighed. "There's no one to talk to."

No one to talk to? How sad? I guess his days aren't infinitely more exciting than mine if no one talks to him. But how can that be? Loki said he was beloved by everyone in the Darklands. Why wouldn't they talk to him? On the other hand, my king comes home to keep from feeling lonely?

"But you're king," I offered surprised.

"Exactly," King Koopa responded munching another rib bone. "Everyone tells me what I want to hear no matter how idiotic the idea is."

"What about Master Kamek? As your viceroy he's got to offer his opinion right?"

King Koopa's eyes rolled, "No. Can you believe he once thought my plan to open a chain of fried chicken restaurants that the food turned the people into jumbo sized chickens was a good idea?"

'_Really and he's 2__nd__ in command?_' I thought. "Doesn't anyone talk to you," I asked.

"There are only three people whoever actually talk openly to me," he replied.

"Who?"

"That pesky plumber Mario," King Koopa's head turned toward the changing screen. So I finally got a name to go with the face. His majesty continued pausing a moment before adding, "His brother Luigi." I wonder why he hesitated but I couldn't dwell on it since his voice turned dreamily toward his table. "And Princess Toadstool."

I was a little disappointed I wasn't on his list but then again I'm a footstool not a person. Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool, I wonder if I'll ever get to meet them. My head drifted toward the tapestry.

"What about your heirs?"

"I only have one heir and that's my son, Bowser Jr.," King Koopa responded. "And he's too young to have dinner with."

I recalled the small child that fell into the arena during my battle royal. It was the only turtle that looked like him. I remembered seeing all the other turtles in his box too. All of them except an orange scaled turtle with blue hair that jetted out like Wolverine's from Marvel's _X-Men_ series.

"The others were in your box at the coliseum except the poufy hair one," I pointed toward the tapestry. "I think."

"That's correct footstool," Koopa answered.

"How come they were in your private area if they aren't your kids," I asked.

"I didn't say they weren't," his eyes rolled when he saw my brow wrinkle. He knew he would have to explain. "They are the children of some very important war generals that died in battle and had no other family to look after them. I allowed them into my house and adopt my name."

"So they're adopted," I asked getting misty eyed when he nodded. "Just when I didn't think you could get any cooler." My head turned back to the tapestry. "What are their names?"

King Koopa rose from his chair and motioned me to follow him to the tapestry. Pointing to each one, he told me their names and offered a brief description.

"The poufy haired one is Ludwig Von Koopa. He's the kooky one," King Koopa shook his head. "Instead of enjoying fun events like the battle of new prisoners in the coliseum, he'll stay cooped up in his room composing symphonies and painting pictures."

"Oh, he's artsy," I laughed. My nose crinkled at the thought of classical music. It's not my taste but I know it's popular in some circles.

The only instrumental music I like comes from classic video games. A lot from the Capcom series such as _Street Fighter 2: Turbo_ and the _Mega Man_ series, especially _Mega Man X,_ I thought the 1st game in that series was a terrific symphony of its own. Although some of those Japanese Anime theme songs are pretty good and get nice pretty epic.

"Are his symphonies any good?"

"Yeah at torturing prisoners," King Koopa smiled. "They're one of the most effective methods at extracting information."

I laughed. I'm sure Ludwig didn't intend his music as a torture device. They must be pretty awful. "You'll have to let me hear one someday," I offered. My king looked at me questioningly. I figured if his majesty had to listen to one I might as well too. I wonder how long I could listen to it before I break.

"Someday," King Koopa grinned evilly at me "when I get bored of my footstool." '_Ouch_' I thought laughing. My king continued identifying the turtles on the tapestry.

"The pretty one with the bow is Cutie Pie. She's my little princess," he looked at me and his tone changed to a protective one. "Oh and don't think you'll be able to usurp my throne with her. You're not her type."

"Yes, sir, I'll try and remember that," I somehow suppressed a laugh. Thank goodness I did. I don't think King Koopa was joking and I really didn't want to laugh at someone he considered his daughter. Truth is I don't think she's my type either. "Cutie Pie."

"You can call her Wendy," he eyed me suspiciously. He must not have liked how I said Cutie Pie. I had to nod my understanding before he continued, "Iggy and Lemmy are twins.  
"Iggy is good at tinkering with technology while Lemmy is more into trends," he pointed at two turtles with Mohawk style haircuts. They were hard to tell apart but luckily Iggy wore glasses.

My attention turned to a pink headed and pink shelled reptile. I was a little worried my king maybe dwelling on the Cutie Pie conversation so I decided to lighten the mood… Hopefully.

"Who's she," I pointed at the turtle. "Do you think I'd be her type?"

King Koopa burst into laughter. "That's Roy and **HE'D** probably pummel you into oblivion if you asked."

I swallowed. "He? But the pink," I asked. Koopa nodded making me sigh, "Sorry it confused me."

"Yeah I know," King Koopa responded. "His favorite color's red but I think he's color blind. He insists it's red and no body's willing to tell him otherwise. He's sort of a bully."

"A bully, huh," I cracked my knuckles.

My king laughed again when I finished cracking them. "Yeah but Roy's got the muscle to back it up," Koopa had a hint of pride in his voice. At least his mood lightened.

"Morton Koopa, Jr.," his majesty pointed to the turtle I saw working out. That's when I realized how out of date this tapestry was.

The little guy on the cloth was a dark brown body and an all white head with a couple strands of hair. Also, the image weaved into the fabric was only around three feet tall but the one in the gym was easily double that.

His body had an orangey and brown skin or I guess scale tone. Plus his head was split between the white and body colors and bald. I guess his hair must have fallen out.

"Morton's trying to get as strong as Roy," Koopa said. "He's always off exercising somewhere but he still can't stand up to Roy's strength. He says it's because no one will spar with him."

'_Morton Koopa Jr._' I thought '_I'll spar with him if I'm ever allowed out of this room._' I'm sure he'll kick my butt but I'm going to need to find someone to spar with too.

It's the best way to check your progress. I mean how else are you suppose to know whether you've gotten any stronger and if you haven't, it gives you a reason to keep trying.

"Finally Larry's into sports but is a bit of a baby when he loses," King Koopa sighed. "He'll either pop the ball or take his toys home right in the middle of the game. That's why he always wins."

There they are, the Koopa kids, Ludwig-Artistic, Cutie- I mean Wendy-Princess, Iggy and Lemmy- twins, Roy-Bully, Larry-Competitive, Bowser Jr.-King Koopa's true heir, and Morton Jr.-Fighter.

"So how come they don't eat with you," remembering my original question.

"Ludwig's too busy doing "Art"," King Koopa did air quotes making me laugh. "Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, and Bowser Jr. are all too young.  
"Morton's always exercising and can you believe Cutie Pie and Roy think I'm uncool?"

"Ridiculous," I smiled swallowing a laugh.

"I know," Koopa responded in disbelief. He sighed adding "Kids" in a depressed tone.

Leading my king back to his throne, I couldn't help thinking '_Families are all the same. They're all surprisingly human even the Koopas._' After his majesty lifted his feet, I positioned myself on my back. He looked at me oddly.

"It's alright sire. It'll help you relax," I said. My king hesitated lowering his heels onto my abdomen.

I gently began massaging his right foot. You might think it's weird but have you ever asked a dog for its paw or lightly pet your cat's paw? Maybe tickle the pads on their paws to harass them?

I personally don't think it's any different. It's not like I plan on licking them or anything. (Unless my king orders me to… I am a slave after all.)

King Koopa's eyes shut and he let out a soft moan that sounded like a purr when I moved in between his toes. Maybe he is a fluffy kitty after all… Minus the fluff of course. His breathing became rhythmic as I began caressing his left foot.

When I went to tell my king of a possible solution to his dinner woes, it finally happened. My king fell asleep in his chair.

'_I'll tell him my idea tomorrow_' I thought before whispering, "Good night my king." I pulled my shell from under the chair and rested my head against it. No reason, we can't both be comfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello... I never expected anyone to want to use one of my characters. Xavier you may use Loki in a Fan Fic you're writing. _

_Yoshi... I don't think the Mario crew are going to be anymore than reference in this one. The problem I'm having is I don't know whether to finish this diary before going into the story or write them at the same time..._

_Disclaimer... Nintendo owns King Koopa and his friends..._

Day 50-

My king woke looking kind of disoriented as I gently caressed his feet. You know for living in a volcano King Koopas' feet got pretty cold during the night.

"Good morning sire," I offered a smile powering it through a yawn.

The king studied me a moment before responding. "That's enough footstool." I released my grip on his feet allowing him to get up and move around. He walked to the balcony to fetch his morning paper. When he returned to his chair he asked, "What part of that's enough didn't you understand?"

"Sire," I questioned confused from my hands and knees.

"I'm giving you the morning off," King Koopa settled back into his chair, "a reward for working so hard last night."

"All I did was lie on my back while you slept," I replied through another yawn. "It wasn't that hard. It's just part of my job."

It really wasn't any extra trouble. Supporting his weight was easy since I was flat against the floor. Now if he had fallen asleep while I was in my normal position, I don't think I would have held him the entire night.

King Koopa continued to ignore me from behind his paper. I didn't know what to do with myself. I mean if I'm not working what else should I be doing. Truthfully I kind of have to pee but the king told me I wasn't allowed with him in the room. I guess I could read or sleep. Scratch that I won't be able to sleep or concentrate until after I go to the bathroom.

I got up and wondered over to the tapestry. Staring at the family portrait, I remembered my idea from last night.

"Sire," I asked continuing when I heard his grunt. "Have you ever invited your kids to dinner?"

"Yeah, I order them every night," he answered from behind his paper. "But they never show."

"That's not the same thing," I laughed drawing his attention.

"It is too," he countered.

"My lord, nobody likes being ordered around," I responded trying not to laugh again.

He looked annoyed. I don't think he appreciates my laughing at him. "It's the same. I tell them I expect them for dinner at 7," King Koopa grumbled.

"But an invitation implies they have a choice," I reasoned. I continued when he started protesting. "Even though you send it with the expectation of them accepting, it still gives them the chance to say no."

"How's that any different than ordering them?"

I rolled my eyes trying to figure out the best way to explain it. "Sire ordering your kids to dinner makes it an obligation. Sending an invitation implies you want to have dinner with them and if they accept then that means they want to have dinner with you.  
"Do you want to have dinner with your kids or do you feel obligated to have dinner with them," I asked staring into his red eyes.

King Koopa paused clearly thinking about it. "Want," he answered.

"Then I recommend inviting them to dinner," I reaffirmed.

"B-But what if they say no," King Koopa sounded like a father losing touch with his children.

"Well they probably will," I rubbed the back of my neck drawing his stare. "They'll probably think it's a trick or something. It might be awhile before they accept but my recommendation is to send an invitation every day until they say "Yes". Be persistent.  
"Although, if all they do is decline your invitation, I'll be here," I smiled confidently and cheerfully. "I'm always honored to have dinner with my king."

King Koopa watched me for a couple minutes probably scanning my face for lies. He won't find it. I do enjoy spending time with my king.

"As you should feel, footstool," he said smugly not finding a tell. "Dinner with your king is a huge honor. You're lucky I've graced you with my presence every night since your arrival."

"Of course sire. Thank you," I laughed. "May I long for your presence tonight as well?" That was a nice way of saying I hope his kids dine with him instead, right?

"Agreed footstool," he responded without any anger or malice in his tone. I guess it was. He got ready and before I knew it he vanished into the corridor.

Once my king left, I hurried into to restroom. A heavy sigh mixed in with my relieved breathing as the golden stream drained into the well. A realization hit me.

If his kids accept his invitation then our special dinners will probably come to an end. It bothered me more than I thought. I think I even regretted the best wishes I bid him earlier. My words were sincere when I uttered them this morning but like I said I enjoy being in my king's company.

I know it's selfish but why can't I be. I mean King Koopa's the only person I get to talk to. The idea of shortening that time is disheartening.

Trying to shake off my anxiety, I dressed in my make shift weight suit and began my routine. I've gotten use to the weight and my muscles were solid but not bulging. It wasn't until my 600th lap that I heard my king's voice.

"What are you wearing footstool," King Koopa laughed.

"Weighted clothes," I responded smiling. "For power walking."

"You look like a B-Movie robot," he shot back. He added in a robot voice, "Take me to your leader."

I laughed more because his voice sounded like he had a sinus infection. I responded in my own nasally voice, "Does not compute."

"Oh great," King Koopa's eyes rolled. "A defective robot, too." I laughed. "Why are you wearing all the weights," he asked seeing the empty racks.

"It's the best way to build my strength, endurance, and stamina all at once," I smiled.

The king considered my response. "For me," he asked then added "How long" when I nodded.

"Since my 30th day, when you gave them to me," I answered. "But I maxed out. I'm able to move freely in them."

King Koopa walked over and picked me up one handed like I was a feather. Wow he's strong. "You're a little over a 1000 pounds."

"Sire is there anything you can do to help me out? I'm going to need more weight if I'm ever going to be able to support your strength," I stared him in the eye getting put back on the ground.

"Very well," my king pulled his magic scepter from his shell.

Waving the wand at me, my weights began to morph and change into different shapes. My sneakers transformed into a heavy set of brown boots. The weights tied to my shins and thighs changed into sultan style pants like Aladdin wore.

The poundage covering my hands and arms became oversized gauntlets while the weights tied around my head changed into a hooded cloak for traveling. Finally the spell ended with my "shell" transforming into an actual koopa troopa shell made of rock that protected my torso and back.

I stared wide eyed at my arms. "Sire May I look at myself in the bathroom mirror," I rushed to the bathroom when he nodded. I looked like a knight from medieval times minus the sword of course. "Wow," when I saw myself.

I returned to my king and bowed at his feet. "Thank you my king. Your benevolence knows no bounds."

"We're not done yet footstool. We still need to figure out the weight distribution," he said.

"Weight distribution?"

"How do your cloths feel right now," King Koopa asked.

I thought about it while doing some basic arm exercises and squats. "They're very comfortable."

"Exactly! You're not going to gain any muscle if you're comfortable," he rationalized lifting his wand. "How much weight should we add a day?"

"Add a day," my eyebrow furled.

"It's the same spell that I had cast on my princess table and on my shell. Their weight increase 100 pounds a day," King Koopa thumbed toward the table.

That explains why the table never got any lighter. Her weight kept increasing each day but that doesn't explain why I could lift her. Back on Earth I could only lift 100 pounds total. How can I lift 10 times that now?

"Sire how about a pound a day," I offered. I knew his answer before he responded.

"That's too light. I was thinking more along the lines of 100."

"But that's too heavy," I remembered dropping the table. "How about 5?"

"Bah, 50."

I laughed rolling my eyes. When did this turn into a negotiation? "How about 10 pounds apiece," I suggested. King Koopa seemed to ponder the proposal. "It'll keep my muscles from plateauing while not over exerting them. Plus, I'll still be able to move around if someone attacks the room."

King Koopa eyed me then laughed. "Fine 10 pounds a day will be added per piece," the king waved his wand to finalize it.

"Thank you my king," I bowed humbly. "You spoil this slave honoring his requests."

"And don't you forget it," he replied smugly.

I laughed. My king's a big old softy isn't he? I decided not to ask my other request. I didn't want to push the boundary of his generosity. Instead I decided to ask about our dinner options.

"Sire have any of your children accepted their invitations to dinner," I noticed my voice sounded a little depressed at the prospect of them saying "Yes."

"No," he smiled at my sigh of relief.

"Does that mean you'll grace me with your presence tonight," I followed up excitedly.

"Probably," King Koopa said. "Unless one of them says "Yes" in the meantime. I haven't heard from them either way."

His answer was a jab to the gut. '_So there's still a possibility, I'll be dining alone,_' I thought. My concerns must have been all over my face because the king continued.

"I'll send word once I know," he grabbed the extra large text from the top shelf.

"Thank you sire," I said as he disappeared back into the hallway.

I know the probability is pretty high that I'll be eating with my king but I couldn't help wonder what proper etiquette would be if I didn't. I couldn't stop the series of questions floating around in my head…

…When would be a good time to eat without him? What if he forgets to tell me or if he tells me 2 minutes before returning? Would I be allowed to eat in front of him?

I mean he doesn't really have to tell me anything. He is the king after all. Why would he tell his footstool anything? Oh well no use worrying about it now I guess.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hi Everyone... I hope this Chapter makes sense. It was hard to write..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or ideas of King Koopa. Who knows why King Koopa invades the Mushroom Kingdom? Oh yeah... Nintendo does!_

Night 69-

King Koopa has continued gracing me with his presence ever since my suggestion about inviting his children to dinner instead of ordering them. Despite only sending their regrets, my king has been unexplainably chipper. Maybe because he is receiving responses? He even got a "No, tanks king dad" from Morton Koopa Jr.

I don't think King Koopa's ever received anything more than an eye roll before. At least his kids are talking to him right? It, also, means it's a matter of time until one of them says "Yes" and our dinners come to an end.

I decided to ask a question that's been weighing on me since arriving to this world. Hey, today might be one of my last nightly meals with his majesty since the question changed from "If" to "When" and I want our remaining conversations to be meaningful.

"Sire? Why do the other kingdoms consider you a tyrant," I asked when the king bit off a chunk of Yoshi leg bone causing him to choke.

"What brought that up," he responded after finally swallowing the bone.

"Jimmy said you were a terrible monster when I met him and the other prisoners agreed," I recalled my conversation after they knocked out Loki. Leading me to the stories Loki told me while trekking with my blue shelled friend through the jungle, I finished. "Loki said that most of the stories were true."

"Do you think I'm a tyrant, footstool?"

"No," I replied honestly.

The king seemed to mull over his words before responding. After a minute or so he cleared his throat. "Well footstool, they call me a tyrant because I am one," he answered.

"Why," I asked.

"Probably because of all the times I've invaded the Mushroom Kingdom and," he hesitated almost as if afraid to finish, "all the times I've kidnapped Princess Toadstool."

"You what," I laughed failing to contain the gasp of air. His majesty looked at me sadly. I knew it was wrong to laugh but I couldn't help myself.  
Finally suppressing it, I continued in a sincere tone, "I'm sorry my king. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

King Koopa studied me silently until I fully settled down. He seemed to half smile. Recalling his hesitation, I wondered if perhaps he thought admitting his dastardly deed of kidnapping the princess would change my opinion of him.

He employed his power of telepathy again. "You don't mind I kidnapped people and hold them captive," my king asked with a hint of surprise. I stared at him blankly before breaking into a fit of laughter. "What's so funny, footstool?"

"I… already… knew… that," I somehow managed between breaths. I continued still unable to halt my laughter. "Why… would… I… mind?"

"How'd you know," King Koopa asked seriously. I held my breath looking at him. My king just looked back. I tilted my head to the side then raised an eyebrow as if to say '_Really_' but my king just continued staring.  
About a minute passed before he invoked his power of telepathy. "Oh you're not the same thing. You're not being held captive; you're being held against your will," he said.

I tried… Heck no I didn't. I erupted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. King Koopa must have reconsidered what he said because he eventually joined me. We laughed a good ten minutes. Finally, I calmed down enough to ask a question.

"How come you kidnap Princess Toadstool?"

"Just look at her," his majesty directed our attention to his table. "The princess is the most beautiful being in all the land. She's gentle, kind, sweet, patient, sympathetic even to her captors, and has a bit of a temper. She's perfect."  
King Koopa sighed heavily as if he was smitten. "I'm in love with her," he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I guess he's more than smitten. "I try convincing myself that it's fleeting by telling myself that 'She hates me' and 'She doesn't love me and she never will' and it works for a while.  
"But then my desire to be with her comes back stronger than ever," my king scratched his chin. "So when it gets to the point that I have to see her, I kidnap Princess Toadstool."

I knew my king was a big old softy. "How many times have you kidnapped her?"

"Um… I don't know like 103 times but who's counting," King Koopa answered.

"Wow," my eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "It's definitely not fleeting." My tone changed to one of sympathy, "You must really love her."

"Doesn't matter," King Koopa responded depressed. "It's not like it'll ever work between us-."

"Why wouldn't it work," I interrupted.

King Koopa's waterlogged eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he turned my way. I must have said something that rocked his core. "You're the only one that's ever seemed to understand how deeply my feelings are."

"103 times, my king, makes it pretty easy to understand," I answered. "Has she ever showed any interest back?"

"Sometimes," King Koopa's eyes rolled to the right recalling memories. "I swear I see it in her eyes when I make her laugh. She's like you, footstool, and gets my humor."

I smiled. If Princess Toadstool's like me than she probably really does like King Koopa but that whole kidnapping thing may be putting a kibosh on admitting it. Of course my king could just be calling me a princess.

"Good. Making her laugh is half the battle sire."

My comment appeared to fall onto deaf ears as King Koopa seemed to be lost in thought. '_No! Not this time_' I thought. '_I'm not going to let the conversation end here! There are too many questions that need answering before bed._'

"Is that why you invade the Mushroom Kingdom," I asked hoping it would at least spark up the conversation again. Who knows? Maybe it'll lead back to Princess Toadstool.

"Partly," King Koopa answered. "I need her help in order to make my dream come true."

His dream? That's new. Damn another question that'll need answering before bed. I had to find out my king's aspirations. "What is your dream sire?"

"To unite and rule over all the kingdoms," he said. At least he hasn't turned off the conversation. "Imagine footstool a land free of crime and poverty where all of the citizens work together living in harmony."

"Can a world like that really exist?"

"You're in it now."

I nearly broke into laughter. I really did think he was joking until I saw the conviction in his eyes. He was serious! I'm glad I kept my breath in check this time.

Considering my position, the roles of Jimmy and the others, and my personal experiences with Loki, Kol, and now my king openly admitting to kidnapping Princess Toadstool, I find it hard to believe.

'_The Darklands_,' I thought, '_a realm free of crime and poverty?_' Given the populace of this area, I'm more inclined to believe it operates under the "Survival of the Fittest" scenario.

Although I, also, recall Loki saying how King Koopa is beloved by everyone in the Darklands. Could that mean the slaves, too? Unsure how to respond, I decided to try a joke.

"I don't know sire," I drew my king's attention. "Your realm seems to have its share of kidnapping."

My king laughed. Phew at least he wasn't insulted. "Ah, but where you see kidnapping, I see recruiting," King Koopa smirked when my eyebrow rose. "You'll understand in time.  
"Did you notice," he questioned. He elaborated a little trying to erase the blank stare I was giving him. "All the people who say I'm a tyrant or call me a monster," he ticked them off his finger claws, "the mushroom, the horse, the wolf, and the shy guy, all live outside of the Darklands.  
"The actual citizens of my realm do not fight, steal, or hurt one another. I'm not saying they don't argue and disagree," King Koopa held his hands intercepting my protest. He continued, "But they don't escalate into violence."

"How come," I asked.

"Because I won't allow it," he said. "I am king. I am law and will not allow anybody to question me.  
"The rulers of the other kingdoms are all kind hearted," his majesty did air quotes around kind hearted. "They make a rule but then change their opinions when people complain. I don't. Do you know why footstool?"

Thinking about it, I guess fear and dictatorship would be appropriate since no body in the kingdom is willing to talk to him. "No sire," I replied.

"Because giving in under minds that ruler's authority taking away their power, no, their very foundation for their ideal kingdom," King Koopa continued. "Since I don't give in, my vision for the Darklands has not wavered.  
"Allowing the people's opinion to influence how you lead permits emotions such as fear, anger, jealousy, and rage into the kingdom but most people confuse those emotions as freedom and independence," he said. "They're actually the handicaps that prevent citizens from working together, treating each other with respect, and draining the nation of its wealth on needless spending.  
"Many of those nations fall into economic depressions leaving their citizens vulnerable to illness, malnutrition, and even homelessness while the ruler continues to feast in comfort. It's inexcusable," King Koopa looked angry balling his claws into fists. "No ruler should be in luxury if his subjects are starving. No ruler should sleep at ease if his country's future is sick or wondering the streets.  
"That's why there isn't any crime, hungry or poverty stricken people in the Darklands. I make sure they get what they need to survive," King Koopa said.

I never saw my king worked up like this before. It was fiery, passionate, intimidating, and from his heart. I couldn't help being captivated as I started believing in him too. Does he make these kinds of speeches to his subjects too? No wonder Loki said he's beloved by everyone.

"My king, is that why you invade the other kingdoms?"

"Yes, footstool," he answered. "I invade the kingdoms to integrate the people into my nation so I can protect them and give them a life, all of them, a life worth living.  
"I started with diplomacy but it failed because those kingdoms were too stubborn to listen to reason. Instead they sought aid from the Mushroom Kingdom who in turn bailed them out. However, their leaders didn't know what they were doing so their kingdoms fell into turmoil again.  
"Fed up, I invaded attempting to acquire the land by force since they were weakened. It failed as their leaders ran to the Mushroom Kingdom for aid and united against me," King Koopa sighed heavily. "We've been at war and I've been a tyrant ever since."

"Really are we at war now," I asked.

King Koopa smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "Yes, that's why I train my citizens to defend themselves. They need to be able to protect themselves against the other kingdoms since they only see us an enemy.  
"We take people prisoner and turn them into slaves so that they can really get a glimpse of the kind of life Darklandians' live," he sighed again. "I know it's wrong but it's the only way to share my dream with those people."

"That's a nice dream," I responded. I know it's twisted since he kidnaps people but it also explains why there are so many different kinds of people living in the city and I only saw a fraction of it on my journey to the castle. "What did Princess Toadstool say when you told her your dream?"

"Um… I-a, I never actually got to tell her," King Koopa said bashfully.

I tried really hard not to laugh but a scoff slipped out. "You kidnapped her over 100 times and haven't told her," I said disbelieving.

"Well, I can't talk to her," he admitted.

Wow that must have taken allot of courage for my king to say aloud. Maybe he told me because I'm just a footstool or maybe because King Koopa finally had someone to confide in? A friend? Bah… I'm just a slave.

"I understand sire," I replied recalling my last day on earth.

"You do?"

"It's hard talking to people that you want to be more than friends with. Finding the right words and then the voice to actually tell them," I admitted. This conversation almost felt like I got slapped with my Valentine's Day card all over again. "There's always that fear of your feelings not being returned."

"Well said footstool," King Koopa responded. "Truth is if I could get Princess Toadstool to believe in my dream and join me then the rest of the kingdoms will fall like dominos.  
"The biggest problem I have is that when I finally work up the courage to tell Princess Toadstool, I'm interrupted by the pipsqueak plumber, Super Mario." My attention shifted to the changing screen. "He breaks into every castle to rescue the princess. He's Princess Toadstool's true love and her face lights up every time he saves her.  
"I don't know what it is about him but I just cannot defeat him in battle," King Koopa said thinking. "Whenever I have him on the brink of annihilation, he wins, saves the princess, and I end up back in my keep."

"Maybe subconsciously you cannot defeat him because you don't want to risk Princess Toadstool's happiness," I suggested drawing a questioning look from my king. I rationalized, "If he's Princess Toadstool's true love then annihilating him would make her cry and something in your voice tells me that's not something you can bare."

"Maybe," he went into thought.

"Is he strong," I asked looking at the chubby image on the screen.

King Koopa nods, "Strong enough to throw me around by my tail."

"Really," I said involuntarily.

If my king didn't say it then I would not have believed it. The image on the screen didn't look like a particularly strong man but then again I've been able to lift over ten times as much as I could on earth. Maybe there's something on or in this world that gives humans super powers kind of like the yellow sun of Earth gives Kryptonians in the DC _Superman_ comic series.

"I bet he doesn't make her laugh," I smirked at the king.

King Koopa's eyes rolled searching for a memory. "Come to think of it footstool, I don't think I ever saw her laugh more than fleetingly."

"I don't think you should give up trying to court Princess Toadstool," I encouraged him. My encouragement went straight to his head so I added, "I do think you should stop kidnapping her though.  
"Maybe you should try inviting her to your castle or someplace neutral for a cup of tea or something."

He looked deflated from non-captive approach, "Tea?"

"It's a warm beverage made from the leaves of a plant," he looked at me confused. I turned to his table. "Forgive me sire. Princess Toadstool, two cups of jasmine tea with a cup of milk and sugar on the side, please."

"At once maggot," the table replied.

My order appeared in a snap. King Koopa let me up so I could prepare a cup. "Try this," I gave him a cup without any milk or sugar.

"Blah, that awful," his tongue flared from his mouth.

"People like to doctor it up by putting different things in it. You just had a plain cup. Here this one has milk and some sugar," I said.

"It's a little better," King Koopa replied.

"You can always add more sugar or milk. I know some people put honey instead of sugar and milk," I said then smile and added when the king looked at his cup, "I'm sure the princess would enjoy a cup of tea but make sure you have it someplace a little cooler. People don't really want tea if it's already hot outside."

My king never looked up from his cup. "What if she says no?"

"Then ask again," I pulled his mug from his mug (haha pun). "If she's as nice as you said she is, I'm positive that Princess Toadstool will eventually accept.  
"It might take awhile longer since she may have to get past the whole kidnapping thing but be persistent," I quickly added. "Not as persistent as the invitation with your kids but send an invitation every 60 days."

"Not every day?"

"No sire. You may scare her if you send one a day. Give her time to think it over," I finished.

King Koopa took another sip of his tea as I went back to my footstool position. I think he was considering my suggestion. I gave my opinion allot tonight… I guess one more wouldn't hurt.

"Um… Sire," I asked hearing a grunt. "Would you grant me the privilege of roaming the castle during the day while you're being king for the day?"

He did a spit take and sprayed me with his tea. "What?"

"I love your room and enjoy our time together but I think the best way to continue getting stronger to support your weight would be to experience life in your castle," I reason. My king looked hesitant.

"I don't know," he rubbed his neck. "All the people of the Darklands despise humans thanks to that pesky plumber Mario. We've all lost friends or family to his attacks and the Darklandians will hold you accountable for his actions. I can't protect you out there."

He's been protecting me. Just when I didn't think King Koopa could get any cooler. "That's okay my king. It'll be like running an obstacle course and could only help me get stronger," I smiled. "I want to be able to do my part if the castle is attacked."

My king stared at me possibly looking for my tell. He smirked, "What good could a piece of furniture do if the castle's attacked?"

"I could duck behind Mario's back while you push him over me," I laughed joined by my king. "Please sire, I promise to be back by 5 each day. Besides if I get hurt, I can always eat a disgusting mushroom."

"I'll have to think about," King Koopa said his head turned to his bed and he nearly jumped out of the chair. "We talked through the night footstool."

"I'm sorry I kept you up sire. Thank you for spoiling this slave by considering his request," I bid goodbye to my king as he disappeared out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi Everyone... I appreciate all the reviews so far... I never expected so many._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the Darklands. Their ideas/views/opinions are own by Nintendo._

Day 91-

It's been a little over a week since I asked my king whether he'd permit me to wander the halls of his keep and he hasn't given me his decision yet. I haven't asked again since that day though. Personally, I wanted to show my king the proper respect for consideration. What are the chances he'll grant my request if I continuously hound him? The fact that he's taking this long to decide means that he is seriously considering my request.

I guess I can't be too surprised it's taking so long if he's worried I'll be hurt out there on my own. Can you believe it? I mean I'm still trying to comprehend it myself. King Koopa, my KING, worries about me! A footstool! I can't harass him if he believes he's protecting me.

That's why after our breakfast of Yoshi dipped toast and sausage, I nearly choked on my last bite when he growled from the door, "Are you coming footstool?" He smirked as I struggled to clear my throat. "I've been waiting to get you back since you asked me about being a tyrant!"

Laughing caused the chunk of meat to finally dislodge from my airway. "A dastardly plan, my lord." It started as a joke but then he left me wondering. '_How many other grudges may my king be holding on to?_'

I didn't dwell on it though as I placed our empty plates on Princess Toadstool's tray. "I'm coming sire," I answered discombobulated.

"Put on your weighted clothes," King Koopa ordered.

I scrambled into my clothing. Let's see it's been 41 days since my king altered them so my new weight is around 2 tons. Truthfully I stopped keeping count. They felt heavier for some reason knowing the exact number.

Rushing to my king, I stood excitedly as he opened the door leading into the hall.

"Loki," I exclaimed excitedly when King Koopa circled behind me to lock his bedroom door.

"That's Master Loki, footstool," his face looked angrily at me.

It made sense. I did just use his first name casually in front of my king (Who seemed not to hear it. Phew). "I'm sorry Master Loki," I bowed my head submissively. "But if it isn't too much to ask, this slave prefers to be called maggot or bug."

Loki couldn't maintain his stern face any longer breaking into a broad smile and then laughter. His head shifted to King Koopa, "Would that be okay sire?"

"That is acceptable Loki," his majesty replied.

"Hello maggot I'm happy to see you again," Loki grinned at me. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, sir," I smiled back.

"Hold on footstool. I want to go over the ground rules," King Koopa spoke authoritatively. I knew these rules were not to be taken lightly. "First you are my footstool. No one is allowed to use your cushion other than me."

I nodded, "Yes sire."

"Second Loki is your guide. I don't want you wandering anywhere without his permission," King Koopa ordered. I nodded in unison along with Loki. "Third, you are a slave and not allowed to leave the castle grounds."

I thought a moment and asked, "Is the coliseum considered castle grounds?"

"Yes," King Koopa smirked. "Are you planning to fight allot?"

Truthfully, '_Yes_' One of the reasons, I asked permission to leave his room was to find Morton. "Just wondering where I can go."

My king smiled. I guess he could see my "tell" this time but he let it go. "Don't worry. Loki knows every corner of the castle grounds. He'll show you where you can go."

"Yes, my king."

"Lastly you are to be back here by 5. Loki will allow you in my room," King Koopa's attention shifted to Loki. "Then you may go home for the night." His attention focused back to me. "This routine will continue until I decide you don't need a guide anymore."

I couldn't help smiling. I'm going to get to see my friend every day until further notice! How AWESOME IS THAT!? "Thank you my king. You spoil this slave."

"And don't you forget it," he shot back before turning to Loki. "Loki, I am trusting you with my footstool. Don't break it."

"Yes sire."

"Also, if you come across a situation you can't handle come find me," King Koopa disappeared down the hall when Loki saluted.

"How are you doing Tom," Loki asked happily.

I laughed, "Awesome. King Koopa is a terrific master. You were right. I was really lucky." My voice turned serious. "Listen Loki, I'm sorry I didn't answer you back on my 7th day."  
I saw him about to protest so I cut him off. "I just felt bad about it."

Loki nodded. "What did you want to see?"

"All of it," I answered. "I want to be able to navigate the entire castle in case of a crisis."

"Well that'll take a few days to accomplish," Loki held his hand to his chin. "Bowser's keep is enormous. Is there anywhere you want to see first?"

I shook my head. "I'll follow you anywhere you want to lead Master Loki."

"Then come along, maggot," he laughed flying the opposite direction of the king.

Following my blue shelled friend, we trekked the carpet running throughout the castle all the way to the front door without saying a word. We passed dozens of Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Boos, plus a dinosaur (cool) with an oval face that shot an egg at my head. It missed but the message was loud and clear. I'm not a very popular person and that vibe came from all of them.

"We'll start here maggot," Loki ordered at the center of the hall. "Do you recognize it?"

"This is where we came in that first day."

"Correct. Now, King Koopa's keep is basically a never ending labyrinth that branches out in every direction," Loki informed me. "There are warp zones, secret passages, pipes, trap doors, pitfalls, and in your case, enemies throughout the castle.  
"So just because we go in the right door," the turtle pointed back to the door we came then continued "doesn't mean we'll stay on the right side of the castle. We may end up re-entering this room from the far left quadrant at any moment.  
"I'm going to show you a few of the secret passages I know but the Kooplings are the ones who know where the majority are," Loki finished.

"What's a Koopling," I asked.

Loki laughed, "King Koopa's kids. Watch out for them, they're pretty bad sometimes."

"I'm counting on it," I cracked my knuckles making the turtle laugh out loud again. His humor brought jeers from all the Darklandians in the threshold. "I'm sorry Master Loki."

The reptile settled down when he saw my eyes darting from Darklander to Darklander. "Don't worry maggot. Most Darklandians won't do more than stare at you. You're still King Koopa's property."

"I'm not worried about me, Master Loki," I was more upset because their glares were directed at Loki instead of me.

"Don't worry about me either," Loki smiled pouching his yellow belly shell. "Turtles are tough, remember?"

I recalled our first conversation. "You're not a turtle; you're a paratroopa." We both laughed at our inside joke drawing more stares. My enjoyment subsided first.

"Don't worry Tom," Loki whispered in my ear. "I knew the risks when I volunteered to show you around."

Volunteered? Loki chose to be branded a traitor for me? My eyes started misting. He really was my friend. "Thank you, Loki," I whispered back.

"Let's begin the tour," Loki pulled back. "Oh by the way, maggot, you are not allowed out the front door. The buildings in the courtyard on your way into the castle are the guard barracks. Since they're outside the castle walls, they are considered outside the castle grounds.  
"The reason the coliseum counts is because the whole arena is within the four walls," Loki said. He pointed, "Let's go back the way we came for today."

For as large a structure King Koopa's castle is, there just seems to be a lot of wasted or redundant (maybe a better word) space. We passed dozens of exercise rooms, living or common areas, and dining rooms in the first half of this corridor alone. Granted the rooms were occupied by what looked like guards and servants alike.

The variety of people were either exercising, eating, or napping peacefully with each other. However I noticed that the guards were only training with other guards and the servants only with the other servants.

I wonder if it was one of the king's rules. '_Probably_' I told myself recalling that Loki and I weren't allowed to speak to each other either. I know King Koopa said there wasn't violence in the Darklands but what would happen if they had to fight one another after becoming friends? I don't think I could fight Loki not even if I have too.

After Loki and I exited the 13th dining, I couldn't help think it was ironic that King Koopa would have so many dining rooms when nobody will dine with him. I sighed feeling sad for my king.

'_You know what? I'm not going to be selfish anymore. I'll make sure King Koopa will have dinner with at least one of his kids,_' I decided to make it my personal mission.

The time flew by and it was almost 5 o'clock which stunk since we only toured half of this area. Loki tapped a few blocks causing a wall to shift revealing a secret passage. Following my friend, we emerged in the desolate hallway of my king.

"Thank you, Loki, for showing me around today," I smiled when Loki unlocked the bedroom door.

"You're welcome Tom," Loki responded motioning to open the door.

"Wait," I shouted surprising both the turtle and myself. "I don't think you're allowed in the king's room, Master Loki."

"Sure I am. How else am I to make sure you got in safely," Loki pushed the door.

ZAP! The turtle retracted into his shell bouncing backward. I did my best to catch him but the momentum careened both of us into the wall opposite the door. Luckily my shell absorbed the majority of the impact leaving Loki unscathed and me winded. It only took about a minute before he fully recovered.

"Are you okay Master Loki," I watched him stand up.

"Yeah," he extended his hand to me.

"Wow, turtles are tough," I accepted his hand.

"I'm not a turtle. I'm a paratroopa and you're," Loki grunted pulling me to my feet, "extremely heavy. Have you gained weight?"

I smiled, "Only a couple of tons." Loki gasped so I continued with a laugh, "All part of the meal plan rooming with the king."

"Whew. Well stay healthy. I don't think I'd be able you to carry you if you need help anymore," Loki joked.

"That's alright. I need to get stronger anyway," I looked at the door. "I guess that means you're not allowed in the king's room."

"Guess not," Loki responded then turned to me. "What's King Koopa's room like?"

I had to think about my response before answering. If my king doesn't allow people in his room then there's a good chance he doesn't want people to know what's in there. What to start with?

Unable to come up with anything to say, "Awesome," I started. "He has his own library of books."

"Is it as impressive as the castle's library?"

"The castle has a library," I questioned.

Loki smiled. "We'll add that to the tour tomorrow."

"Can you add the kitchen too," I grabbed my stomach remembering the meals so far. "I want to thank the chef."

Loki nodded. "What else does the king have?"

"A record player," I decided to omit the tapestry. "But there isn't a T.V."

"I doubt that," Loki laughed. "You probably just have to find it."

"Probably," I held my fingers to my chin. "The record player was hidden in one of the walls."

Loki laughed again. Continuing my report of the marvels in my king's room, I thought it best not to tell Loki about the balcony. I'm worried he may try entry from above. I didn't want my friend getting in trouble or worse hitting another invisible barrier and end up in the lava pit below.

"He's, also, got a bed almost 1000 feet long and 1000 feet wide," I tried demonstrating the size stretching my arms as wide apart as possible but it fell in comparison.

"Whoa. I bet I'd look like a mini goomba in it," Loki joked.

"Even King Koopa disappears when he climbs into it," I whispered for some reason.

"Wow. Is it soft?"

"I don't know. I'm not allowed on the bed." That was a partial lie. King Koopa never officially said "No". He only agreed with me when I said I wasn't allowed. I've been kind of self enforcing that one. "I usually sleep on the floor."

Loki frowned. "I'd have thought King Koopa would have given you a cushion or something to sleep on."

I shrugged. "I don't mind. I'm a slave after all. I'm lucky to have a floor at all. Plus thanks to you, I've got my shell," I ended with a laugh.

"What's your favorite part about his room?"

"The bathroom," I answered surprisingly quickly. "It's self cleaning. I bet that little fungus would be so jealous of King Koopa's self cleaning bathroom since he's been cleaning the guards' bath-."

"He's not cleaning the guards' bathroom."

I paused a moment. "Oh, Jimmy isn't on latrine duty anymore?"

"He is," Loki raised one of his fingers to his chin and looked away shyly. "Um… Latrine duty isn't cleaning toilets."

"Then what-," I stopped myself seeing Loki flushed with embarrassment. "Well… um… Back on Earth that stuff helps mushrooms grow." I suddenly felt very sorry for Jimmy. He's been the latrine for almost three months.

King Koopa appeared hurrying down the hall. "Footstool it's 7! Why are you out here?"

"Sorry my king-."

"Forgive me sire," Loki interrupted kneeling between me and the king. "I wanted to see inside your room and tried entering. I was knocked into the maggot and I've kept him talking in the hall making sure he was okay."

I wondered why Loki told the king. I worried he'd get yelled at unless it was a test.

"What were you talking about," King Koopa asked.

"What was inside your room," Loki said.

My king eyed me suspiciously. "What did my footstool tell you?"

"You have books, a record player, an enormous bed, and a self cleaning bathroom," Loki rattled off the list. King Koopa appeared to smirk in my direction. I hope that was a good sign. "He changed the subject after mentioning the bathroom."

"Good. You may go home Loki. I know you have family obligations," King Koopa ordered.

"Thank you sire," Loki turned toward me and winked.

I smiled and laughed thinking, '_Oh boy. My king and his tests_' then my brain switched to his comment to Loki and his "family obligations" I'm going to have to ask him about it tomorrow.

Inside his room, I removed my weighted clothes before taking my position in front of his chair. "You're home early tonight my king," I said.

"Yeah well, all my kids declined their invitations," his majesty emerged from behind the changing screen wearing his robe.

"I am honored you'll be gracing me with your presence again tonight," I smiled.

The king laughed as he ordered some Yoshi rib eye steaks and asked what I thought of the castle so far. I told him it was impressive but I needed to know why there were so many dining rooms.

"There are so many dining rooms in the event of a crisis," King Koopa explained. "This castle is large enough to accommodate every citizen of the Darklands incase the enemy pushes the war effort onto the city.  
"They're there so the refugees have a place to rest and get a quick meal. Luckily the enemy never pushes past their borders. I think that's because of Princess Toadstool. She won't hurt anyone unnecessarily."

My king's so awesome and generous. How haven't any of the other kingdoms realized this yet? But then I think about Jimmy's situation and understand their point of view as well.

"Um… Sire? I heard about the mushroom's punishment," I started. The king chuckled to himself prompting me to continue, "Would you stop it, please?"

"Stop it? Why," King Koopa looked questioningly. "He tried to kill you."

"I think 90 days is long enough to learn his lesson," I said. "Besides he was really scared that day. Jimmy's not going to see your dream from where he is now."

"You're just like her," my king said. I hope that was a compliment. "What if he hasn't learned his lesson?"

I laughed, "Then he'll just be one more obstacle to avoid in the hall."

"I'll have to think about it," King Koopa checked by his bed. "Time for bed, footstool."

"Yes my king. Thank you."

After the fountain dimmed, I laid awake making mental notes to ask Loki about tomorrow including his obligations and the status of the other prisoners that became slaves with me that day.


End file.
